Arrastrado por el mar
by La duende del bosque
Summary: Emmet es un joven que vive la vida al límite, su vida gira en torno a viajes, dinero y mujeres pero todo cambia cuando su padre tiene un accidente y debe volver a casa para cumplir una promesa.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Emmet Cullen no estaba del todo ebrio. Podría llegar a estarlo si se concentraba en ello, pero por el momento prefirió la agradable euforia del umbral de la borrachera. Le gustaba pensar que se hallaba en ese punto en que su suerte todavía seguía en racha.

Creía firmemente en los altibajos de la suerte, y en ese preciso instante la suya le era propicia. El día anterior había ganado el campeonato del mundo con su aerodeslizador y batido el récord de tiempo y velocidad.

Ya tenía la gloria, y el bolsillo repleto, así que se dirigió con ambas cosas a Montecarlo a probar fortuna. Unas manos de bacarrá, un par de tiradas de dados, una vuelta de cartas y su cartera pesaba aún más. Rodeado de paparazzi y de un reportero del Sports Illustrated, no parecía tampoco que la gloria diera señales de apagarse.

La fortuna continuaba sonriéndole, bueno, más bien le miraba de reojo, pensó Emmet. Esta le había dirigido hacia esa pequeña joya del Mediterráneo a la vez que la popular revista cubría el lanzamiento de su edición de trajes de baño.

Además, la chica con las piernas más largas del mundo había vuelto sus ojos azules como el mar hacia él, tornando la mueca de sus labios carnosos en una sonrisa invitadora que hasta un ciego habría reconocido, lo que hizo que él optara por quedarse unos días más. Y ella había dejado claro que con un poco más de esfuerzo él podría tener mucha más suerte.

Champán, generosos casinos, sexo sin preocupaciones ni ataduras. Efectivamente, la suerte estaba de su parte, pensó Emmet. Cuando abandonaron el casino hacia la suave noche de marzo, uno de los paparazzi se les echó encima, disparando su cámara frenéticamente. La mujer hizo un gesto —que después de todo era su seña de identidad— y meneó la interminable melena de cabello rubio platino, moviendo su cuerpo escultural de manera experta. Ataviada con un vestido rojo como el pecado, casi tan fino como una capa de pintura, se detuvo en el lado sur de Las Puertas del Paraíso.

Emmet se limitó a sonreír.

—Son como la peste —dijo ella con una sombra de ceceo o un acento francés. Emmet no sabía distinguirlos. Ella dio un suspiro y dejó que Emmet la guiara calle abajo, a través de las sombras que hacía la luna—. Cada lugar al que miro es una cámara. Estoy cansada de que me vean como un objeto de placer para los hombres.

Sí, claro, reflexionó él. Y como pensó que ambos eran bastante superficiales soltó una carcajada y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no le damos algo para que aparezca en primera plana, encanto?

Unió sus labios con los de ella. El sabor le alborotaba las hormonas y disparaba su imaginación, agradeciendo que el hotel estuviera sólo a dos manzanas de allí.

Ella hundió las manos en su cabello. Le gustaban los hombres con mucho pelo, y el de él era abundante y espeso, y tan oscuro como la noche que les rodeaba. Su cuerpo era fuerte, musculoso y con líneas bien dibujadas. Ella era muy exigente con los cuerpos de sus amantes, y el de él había satisfecho con creces sus estrictas exigencias.

Sus manos eran un poco más bastas de lo que a ella le gustaban. No en lo relativo a su presión o movimiento, que le encantaban, sino en cuanto a su textura. Eran las manos de un hombre trabajador, pero ella estaba deseando pasar por alto su falta de clase en favor de su experiencia.

Tenía una cara interesante, pero no era guapo. Ella nunca se emparejaría y menos aún dejaría que la fotografiasen con un hombre que la superase en belleza. La severa y dura expresión de su rostro tenía que ver con algo más que con sus rasgos afilados. Había algo en sus ojos, pensó mientras se reía suavemente y se contoneaba con libertad. Eran grises, del color de la piedra más que del humo, y ocultaban secretos.

Le gustaban los hombres con secretos, ya que ninguno era capaz de ocultárselos durante mucho tiempo.

—Eres un chico malo, Emmet —dijo poniendo el acento en la última sílaba. Ella acercó un dedo a sus labios, unos labios que ya no eran blandos.

—Eso me han dicho siempre... —El tuvo que pararse a pensar un momento, ya que no recordaba su nombre—. Lauren.

—Puede que esta noche te deje ser malo.

—Cuento con ello, cielito. —El se volvió hacia el hotel, lanzando una mirada sesgada. Con un metro ochenta de estatura, Lauren era casi tan alta como él—. ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

—En la tuya. —Ella casi ronroneaba—. Puede que si pides que nos suban otra botella de champán te deje que intentes seducirme. Emmet levantó una ceja y pidió su llave en recepción.

—Necesitaré una botella de champán, dos copas y una roja rosa —le dijo al empleado mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en Lauren—. Enseguida.

—Sí, monsieur Cullen, me ocuparé de ello.

—Una rosa. —Ella se enroscó en él mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor—. Qué romántico.

—Oh, ¿querías una tú también? —La desconcertada sonrisa de ella le alertó de que el sentido del humor no iba a ser su punto fuerte. Así que decidió omitir las risas y la conversación y se precipitó rápidamente sobre su trasero.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, la atrajo hacia sí y besó su enfurruñada boca. Estaba hambriento. Había estado demasiado ocupado, demasiado centrado en su barco, demasiado involucrado en la carrera como para tomarse algún tiempo de recreo.

Sentía el deseo de una piel suave, fragante, de unas curvas generosas. Una mujer, cualquier mujer, siempre que ésta lo deseara, tuviera experiencia y conociera los límites. Lauren era perfecta. Ella dejó escapar un gemido, no del todo fingido, y luego arqueó el cuello para que él lo mordisquease.

—Vas muy deprisa. Él deslizó su mano dentro del vestido de seda.

—Así es como me gano la vida. Yendo deprisa en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Mientras la seguía abrazando, se precipitó fuera del ascensor a lo largo del pasillo que conducía a sus habitaciones. El corazón de ella latía con fuerza contra el suyo, la respiración era contagiosa y sus manos... bueno, él imaginaba que Lauren sabía justamente lo que hacer con ellas.

Todo era seducción.

El introdujo la llave, dejó la puerta abierta y luego la cerró abrazando a Lauren. Dejó caer los dos finos tirantes de sus hombros y, mirándola fijamente, se apropió de aquellos magníficos pechos. Pensó que su cirujano plástico se merecía una medalla.

—¿Quieres que vaya más despacio? Sí, la textura de sus manos era áspera pero excitante a la vez. Ella elevó una pierna kilométrica y la enroscó en su cintura. El tuvo que poner el máximo empeño en mantener el equilibrio.

—Lo quiero ahora.

—Perfecto. Yo también. —Él introdujo la mano bajo su falda y le arrancó la suave lencería que ocultaba. Los ojos de Lauren se quedaron en blanco y la respiración se aceleró.

—Animal, bestia. —Y ella apretó los dientes contra su cuello. En el momento en que Emmet puso la mano en su bragueta oyó que llamaban con discreción a la puerta. Cada gota de sangre había descendido de la cabeza hacia la parte baja de su cintura.

—¡Dios mío!, el servicio no puede ser tan bueno aquí. Déjelo fuera —solicitó él mientras se preparaba para poseer a la magnífica Lauren contra la puerta.

—Monsieur Cullen, disculpe. Acaba de llegar un fax para usted. Es urgente.

—Dile que se vaya. —Lauren enroscó una mano alrededor de él como si fuera una garra—. Dile que se vaya al infierno y fóllame.

—Espera un momento, a ver —prosiguió él desenroscando sus dedos para poder cruzar sus miradas—. Espera un minuto. —La colocó detrás la puerta, se tomó un momento para comprobar su cremallera y luego abrió.

—Siento molestar...

—No se preocupe. Gracias. —Emmet buscó un billete en su bolsillo, sin molestarse en mirar el importe, y lo cambió por el sobre. Antes de que el empleado pudiera balbucir la cantidad de la propina, Emmet le cerró la puerta en la cara. Lauren volvió a hacer su típico gesto con la cabeza.

—Estás más interesado en ese estúpido fax que en mí. ¡Que en esto! —Con una mano experta, tiró del vestido hacia abajo desembarazándose de él como si fuera la piel de una serpiente. Emmet pensó que cualquiera que fuese el precio que había pagado por ese cuerpo, el dinero no había podido estar mejor invertido.

—No, créeme, cielo, no lo estoy. Sólo tardaré un segundo. —Rasgó el sobre, lo abrió y luego hizo una bola con él antes de tirarlo por encima del hombro, sumergiéndose inmediatamente en aquella maravilla femenina. Más tarde leyó el mensaje, y su mundo, su vida y su corazón se detuvieron.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! —Todo el vino que había consumido a lo largo de la noche le dio vueltas en la cabeza, le revolvió el estómago y le reblandeció las rodillas. Tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para mantenerse en pie antes de volver a leer de nuevo el mensaje.

_Ed, maldita sea, ¿por qué no me has devuelto la llamada? Llevamos horas intentando localizarte. Papá está en el hospital. Está mal, peor de lo que parece. No hay tiempo para detalles. Se nos está muriendo. Date prisa. Jasper. _

Emmet levantó una mano: la que había sostenido el volante de las docenas de barcos, aviones y coches que había pilotado; la que podía hacer ver el cielo a una mujer. Pero aquella mano se estremeció a medida que se mesaba el cabello.

—Tengo que ir a casa.

—Estás en casa. —Lauren decidió darle otra oportunidad y se echó hacia atrás pegando su cuerpo al de él.

—No, tengo que irme. —La apartó y se dirigió al teléfono—. Y tú tienes que marcharte. Necesito hacer varias llamadas.

—¿Crees que puedes decirme que me vaya?

—Lo siento. La función ha terminado. —No podía entretenerse. De manera ausente extrajo billetes de su bolsillo con una mano y cogió el teléfono con la otra—.

—Toma, para el taxi —dijo, olvidando que ella se alojaba en el mismo hotel.

—¡Cerdo! —Desnuda y furiosa se lanzó sobre Emmet. Si él se hubiera podido sostener habría esquivado el golpe. Pero la bofetada le dio de lleno. Le pitaban los oídos, la mejilla le escocía y se le agotó la paciencia.

Emmet se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos, ella se revolvió como si se tratara de una proposición sexual, y él la llevó hacia la puerta. Cogió su vestido y luego arrojó a ambos a la vez al vestíbulo. El chillido le retumbó en la cabeza al echar el cerrojo.

—Te mataré. ¡Cerdo! ¡Bastardo! ¡No eres nadie! ¡Nadie!

Dejó a Lauren gritando y aporreando la puerta, y se dirigió al dormitorio para meter algunas cosas en una bolsa. Parecía como si la suerte hubiera dado un vuelco de la peor manera posible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aunque no lo he dicho en el anterior ni los personajes ni la historia son míos. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de otra con el mismo titulo de Nora Roberts.**

CAPÍTULO 1

Emmet hizo uso de sus contactos, movió hilos, pidió favores y arrojó dinero en una docena de direcciones. Conseguir transporte de Mónaco a la costa oriental de Maryland a la una de la mañana no era una tarea fácil.

Condujo hasta Niza como una bala, a pesar del viento, por la autopista de la costa hacia una pequeña pista de aterrizaje donde un amigo accedió a llevarle a París por la cantidad de mil dólares americanos.

En París alquiló un avión por la mitad del precio habitual y pasó las horas sobre el Atlántico con una mezcla de fatiga y miedo atenazador. Llegó al aeropuerto de Dulles de Washington, Virginia, cuando acababan de dar las seis de la mañana, hora de la costa oriental.

El coche de alquiler estaba esperándole, así que se puso a conducir hacia la bahía de Cheseapeake bajo el frío oscuro del amanecer. Cuando alcanzó el puente que cruzaba la bahía, el sol brillaba en lo alto, centelleando sobre el agua y haciendo resplandecer los barcos que estaban preparados para la pesca diaria.

Emmet había pasado buena parte de su vida navegando en la bahía y en los ríos y calas de esta parte del mundo. El hombre por el que iba volando le había enseñado mucho más que los conceptos de babor y estribor.

Todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había hecho para sentirse orgulloso en la vida, se lo debía a Carlisle Cullen. Con trece años, y a las puertas del infierno, Carlisle y Esme Cullen le habían alejado del mal camino.

Su historial juvenil era ya un clásico sobre los inicios en la delincuencia. Robos, allanamientos de morada, borracheras juveniles, novillos, ultrajes, vandalismo, gamberradas. Había hecho lo que había querido, y a menudo había disfrutado de los golpes de suerte que suponían que no le cogieran. Pero el mejor momento de su vida fue cuando le pillaron.

Tenía trece años, estaba delgado como un palillo y aún conservaba las magulladuras de la última paliza que le había dado su padre. Se habían quedado sin cerveza. ¿Qué iba a hacer un padre?

En aquella calurosa noche de verano, con la sangre seca en el rostro, Emmet se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca iba a regresar a ese remolque destartalado, a esa vida, a ese hombre al que el sistema le arrojaba una y otra vez. Se iría a algún lugar, a cualquier lugar. Quizá a California, o a México. Tenía grandes sueños a pesar de que su visión era borrosa gracias a un ojo morado.

Todo lo que poseía eran sesenta y seis dólares y algunas monedas, su ropa a la espalda y el ánimo por los suelos. Lo que necesitaba era un transporte, pensó. Viajó en el vagón de carga de coches de un tren que se dirigía a Baltimore. No sabía adónde iba y tampoco le importaba, siempre que fuera lejos. Oculto en la oscuridad su cuerpo acusaba cada sacudida del tren, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que mataría o moriría antes que regresar.

Cuando salió deslizándose del tren, sintió el olor a agua y pescado, y pidió a Dios que encontrara algo de comida en alguna parte. Su estómago aullaba de hambre. Mareado y desorientado, comenzó a caminar.

No había mucho que ver. Un pueblecito cuyas calles se quedaban desiertas por la noche. Barcos que golpeaban unos muelles hundidos. Si su mente hubiera estado despejada, habría considerado el irrumpir en una de las tiendas que se alineaban frente al agua, pero no se le ocurrió hasta que hubo salido del pueblo y se encontró al borde de un pantano. Las sombras y sonidos del pantano le asustaban.

El sol estaba comenzando a salir por el este, convirtiendo en oro las tierras fangosas y la hierba mojada. Un gran pájaro rosa elevó el vuelo, haciendo que el corazón de Emmet diera un brinco. Nunca había visto una garza anteriormente, y pensó que parecía algo como salido de un libro, como inventado. Pero las alas centellearon y el pájaro se elevó. Por motivos que él no habría sabido decir, lo siguió a lo largo del pantano hasta que desapareció en la espesura de los árboles.

Perdió el sentido de la distancia y la dirección, pero el instinto le dictaba que siguiera un camino rural estrecho donde pudiera ocultarse entre las hierbas altas o detrás de un árbol por si pasaba un policía.

Quería buscar refugio, algún lugar donde pudiera acurrucarse y dormir, escapar de las punzadas del hambre y la pegajosa angustia. A medida que el sol se elevaba, el aire se hizo más denso con el calor. La camisa se le pegaba a la espalda y le sudaban los pies.

Primero vio el coche, un lustroso Corvette blanco lleno de potencia y elegancia, colocado como un gran premio en la brumosa luz del amanecer. Había una camioneta a su lado, oxidada, basta y ridículamente rural al lado de la sofisticación arrogante del coche

Emmet se agachó tras una exuberante hortensia en flor y lo examinó con codicia. Eso era, aquel hijo de puta le llevaría a México y a cualquier otro lugar al que quisiera ir. Mierda, cómo se debería mover aquella máquina, él ya estaría a medio camino antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que se había ido.

Cambió de posición y pestañeó con fuerza para aclarar su visión temblorosa y observó la casa. Siempre le había asombrado que la gente viviera de una manera tan pulcra. En casas arregladas con contraventanas pintadas, flores y macizos cuidados en el patio. Mecedoras en el porche y cortinas en las ventanas. La casa le parecía enorme, un moderno palacio blanco con suaves adornos azules.

Pensó que debían de ser ricos a la vez que el resentimiento le rugía en el estómago junto con el hambre. Podían permitirse casas elegantes, coches elegantes y vidas elegantes. Y una parte de él, que se alimentaba de odio y Budweiser, quería destruir, aplastar todos los macizos, romper todas las brillantes ventanas y reducir las maderas a astillas.

Quería herirles de alguna manera por tener todo mientras que él no tenía nada. Pero cuando se puso de pie, la furia amarga se le convirtió en mareo. Se contuvo, apretando los dientes hasta que le dolieron, pero su cabeza se despejó. Así que los ricos hijos de puta dormían, pensó. Les libraría de aquel estupendo coche.

Ni siquiera estaba cerrado, advirtió, y resopló mientras abría la puerta. Una de las técnicas más útiles que le había enseñado su padre era cómo arrancar un coche de manera rápida y silenciosa. Dicha habilidad resultaba muy práctica cuando un hombre se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida vendiendo coches robados a las casas de cambio.

Emmet se reclinó en el asiento, osciló el volante y se puso a trabajar.

—Hay que tener huevos para robar el coche de un tío a la puerta de su casa.

Antes de que Emmet pudiera reaccionar, o de que soltara un taco, una mano le agarró la parte trasera de los vaqueros y le levantó haciéndole salir del coche. Le balanceó con el puño apretado, que parecía hecho de roca. Lanzó su primera mirada al imponente Cullen.

El tipo era enorme, mediría por lo menos uno noventa y ocho, y su complexión era como la de la línea ofensiva de los Baltimore Colts. Su rostro era curtido y ancho, con mechones de pelo rubio bordeados de brillantes cabellos de plata. Los ojos eran profundamente azules, y la ira se reflejaba en ellos.

De pronto se acercaron el uno al otro. No era difícil mantener al chico en su sitio. No pesaría más de treinta y siete kilos, pensó Cullen como si hubiera pescado al chico en la bahía. Tenía la cara sucia y magullada. Uno de los ojos estaba casi cerrado por la hinchazón y el otro, de color gris oscuro, reflejaba una amargura impropia de un chiquillo.

Había sangre seca en su boca pero, a pesar de ello, consiguió sonreír de manera burlona. Sentía compasión y enfado al mismo tiempo, pero mantuvo su mano firme. Sabía que esa liebre podía escaparse.

—Parece que has perdido la pelea, hijo.

—Quítame las jodidas manos de encima. No estaba haciendo nada. Carlisle levantó levemente una ceja.

—Estabas en el coche nuevo de mi mujer a las siete y media de un domingo por la mañana.

—Estaba buscando monedas sueltas. ¿Qué jodida importancia tiene eso?

—No querrás caer en el hábito de utilizar en exceso la palabra «jodida» como adjetivo. Te perderás su gran variedad de usos. El suave tono doctrinal permaneció en la mente de Emmet.

—Mira, Jack, esperaba encontrar un par de dólares en monedas. No los habrías echado en falta.

—No, pero Esme habría echado terriblemente en falta su coche si tú hubieras conseguido arrancarlo. Y no me llamo Jack sino Carlisle. Bien, a mi modo de ver tienes un par de opciones. Consideremos la primera: arrastro tu arrepentido trasero a la casa y llamo a la policía. ¿Qué tal te sentaría pasar los próximos años en un establecimiento juvenil para balas perdidas?

El poco color que le quedaba a Emmet en la cara desapareció de golpe. Sintió náuseas y las palmas de la mano le empezaron a sudar de repente. No podría soportar el encierro. Estaba seguro de que moriría enjaulado.

—He dicho que no estaba robando el maldito coche. Tiene cuatro velocidades. ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a poder conducir un coche de cuatro velocidades?

—Pues me da la impresión de que lo harías muy bien. —Carlisle aspiró, pensó un momento y soltó aire—. Bien, la opción número dos...

—¡Carlisle! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí con ese chico?

Carlisle dirigió su mirada hacia el porche, donde una mujer con el cabello rojo intenso y un vestido azul chillón estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas.

—Hablando de un par de opciones en la vida. Estaba robando tu coche.

—Hombre, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Alguien le ha dado una paliza. Hace poco, quiero decir.

—Bien. —El suspiro de Esme pudo oírse claramente a través del húmedo césped—. Tráele dentro y le echaré un vistazo. Maldita forma de empezar la mañana. No, tú te quedas ahí dentro, perro estúpido. Eres tan bueno que ni has ladrado cuando estaban robándome el coche.

—Mi esposa, Esme —dijo Carlisle mientras se le encendía e iluminaba la sonrisa— te acaba de dar la opción número dos. ¿Tienes hambre?

Un perro ladraba a kilómetros de distancia. El estridente canto de los pájaros le sonaba mucho más cerca. Tan pronto estaba ardiendo como se moría de frío.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Yo te sujeto. Se sumergió en la oscuridad y dejó de oír a Carlisle.

Cuando se despertó, estaba tumbado sobre un colchón firme en una habitación donde la brisa hacía ondular las cortinas, llevando hasta él el aroma de las flores y el agua. La humillación y el pánico le asaltaron. En cuanto intentó sentarse unas manos le hicieron volver a tumbarse.

—Sigue tumbado un minuto más.

Pudo ver el largo y delgado rostro de la mujer que se alzaba sobre él curioseando, examinándole. Tenía miles de pecas doradas que, por alguna razón, encontró que eran fascinantes. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro y su mirada severa. En su boca se dibujaba una línea delgada, seria.

Había estirado su cabello hacia atrás y olía débilmente a polvos de talco. Emmet se dio cuenta de repente de que le habían quitado sus harapientos pantalones Jockeys. La humillación y el pánico estallaron.

—Vete al infierno y apártate de mí. —Su voz sonó con un deje de terror que le enfurecía.

—Relájate ahora. Relájate. Soy médico. Mírame. — Esme acercó su cara un poco más—. Mírame ahora. Dime cómo te llamas. El corazón le brincaba en el pecho.

—John.

—Smith, supongo —dijo ella secamente—. Bien, si tienes la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para mentir, no estás tan mal.

—Ella le miró a los ojos y carraspeó—: Diría que tienes una conmoción leve. ¿Cuántas veces te has desmayado desde que te golpearon?

—Esta es la primera. —Sintió que se ponía colorado bajo la atenta mirada y luchó para no violentarse—. Eso creo. No estoy seguro. Me tengo que ir.

—En efecto. Al hospital.

—No. —El terror le proporcionó la fuerza de agarrarle el brazo antes de que ella pudiera levantarse. Si acababa en el hospital habría preguntas. Con las preguntas vendrían los policías. Con los policías vendrían los trabajadores sociales. Y de alguna forma, antes de que eso acabara, él volvería de regreso a aquel remolque que apestaba a cerveza rancia y orines con un hombre cuyo mayor alivio era golpear a un chico al que doblaba en tamaño.

—No voy a ir a ningún hospital. No. Sólo deme mi ropa. Tengo algo de dinero. Le pagaré por las molestias. He de irme. Ella le volvió a mirar.

—Dime tu nombre. El verdadero.

—Emmet.

—Emmet, ¿quién ha hecho eso?

—No me...

—No me mientas —dijo ella con brusquedad. Y él no pudo hacerlo. Su miedo era enorme y la cabeza comenzaba a latirle con tal fuerza que a duras penas podía dejar de gimotear.

—Mi padre.

—¿Por qué? —Porque le gusta.

Esme se apretó los ojos con los dedos y luego bajó las manos y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Podía ver el agua, azul como el cielo, los árboles espesos y llenos de hojas, y el cielo sin nubes y hermoso. Y pensó que en un mundo tan bello había padres que pegaban a sus hijos porque les gustaba hacerlo. Porque podían. Porque estaban ahí.

—Bien. Iremos paso a paso. Te has mareado, se te ha nublado la vista.

Con cautela, Emmet asintió.

—Sí, un poco. Es que no he comido desde hace mucho.

—Carlisle está abajo ocupándose de eso. Es mejor que yo en la cocina. Te has dado un golpe en las costillas, pero no las tienes rotas. El ojo es lo que peor está —murmuró ella pasando un dedo suavemente por la hinchazón—. Podemos curártelo aquí. Te lavaremos, te cuidaremos y veremos cómo evolucionas. Soy médico —volvió a decir mientras su mano serena le alisaba el pelo hacia atrás—. Pediatra.

—Eso es un médico para niños.

—Has estudiado, chico duro. Si no me gusta cómo evolucionas iremos a que te hagan unas radiografías. — Buscó un antiséptico en su bolso—. Esto va a escocer un poco. El hizo una mueca de dolor y contuvo el aliento cuando ella empezó a curarle la cara.

—¿Por qué hace esto?

Ella no podía evitarlo. Con la mano libre que le quedaba, le cepilló un mechón de pelo oscuro.

—Porque me gusta.

Se habían quedado con él. Había sido tan simple como eso, pensó Emmet en aquel momento. O eso le pareció entonces. Hasta muchos años más tarde no se dio cuenta de cuánto trabajo, esfuerzo y dinero habían invertido en criarle primero y adoptarle después.

Le habían dado su casa, su nombre y todo lo que había de valor en esta vida. Esme había muerto hacía casi ocho años a causa de un cáncer que penetró en su cuerpo y lo devoró. Aquella casa a las afueras del pequeño pueblo costero de St. Christopher había perdido parte de su luz; y también Carlisle, y Emmet, y los otros dos niños que habían adoptado.

Emmet se había dedicado a pilotar: lo que fuera, a donde fuera. Y ahora pilotaba su coche hacia casa, al encuentro del único hombre al que había considerado su padre.

Había estado en aquel hospital innumerables veces. Cuando su madre trabajaba en él y cuando luego la trataron de aquello que la mató. Ahora entraba en él, dolido y asustado, y preguntó por Carlisle Cullen en el mostrador de recepción.

—Está en Cuidados Intensivos. Sólo parientes.

—Soy su hijo. —Emmet se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor. No le tenían que indicar qué piso era. Lo conocía muy bien.

Vio a Jasper en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron hacia la UCI.

—¿Cómo está?

Jasper le entregó una de las dos tazas de café que sostenía. Estaba pálido por el cansancio y su pelo rojizo normalmente bien peinado lo tenía todo revuelto; sus ojos, de color marrón claro, estaban ensombrecidos por el agotamiento.

—No estaba seguro de que lo consiguieras. Está mal, Ed. Jesús, tengo que sentarme un rato.

Se dirigió hacia una pequeña zona de espera y se dejó caer en una silla. La lata de Coca Cola que estaba en el bolsillo de su traje a medida hizo un ruido metálico. Durante un momento, miró absorto el programa matutino que ponían por la televisión.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Emmet—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

—Se dirigía a casa desde Baltimore. Al menos Edward piensa que había ido a Baltimore por alguna razón. Se dio un golpe contra un poste telefónico. Se lo cargó. — Se llevó la mano al corazón porque le dolía cada vez que lo recordaba—. Dicen que puede que fuera un infarto, o un ataque, y que perdió el control, pero no están seguros aún. Iba conduciendo rápido. Muy rápido. —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque tenía un nudo en el estómago—. Demasiado rápido —repitió—. Les llevó casi una hora sacarle del coche. Casi una hora. Los médicos dijeron que a ratos perdía la consciencia. Ocurrió a un par de millas de aquí.

Se acordó de la Coca Cola que tenía en el bolsillo, abrió la lata y bebió. Trató de no pensar más en ello, concentrarse en el presente y en lo que ocurriría después.

—Localizaron a Edward enseguida —continuó Jasper—. Cuando llegó aquí estaban operando a papá. Ahora está en coma. —Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano—. No esperan que salga de ésta.

—Eso es una gilipollez. Es fuerte como un toro.

—Dijeron... —Jasper cerró de nuevo los ojos. Su cabeza parecía vacía y tenía que buscar cada pensamiento—. Traumatismo general. Daño cerebral. Lesiones internas. Le están manteniendo con vida. El cirujano... Papá está inscrito en el censo de donante de órganos.

—Que se jodan con eso. —La voz de Emmet era elevada y furiosa.

—¿Crees que a mí me gusta pensar en ello? —Jasper se puso ahora en pie, era un hombre alto y ágil vestido con un traje arrugado de mil dólares—. Han dicho que era una cuestión de horas como mucho. Las máquinas le mantienen la respiración. Maldita sea, Emmet, sabes cómo hablaban papá y mamá acerca de esto cuando ella estuvo enferma. Nada de medidas extremas. Hicieron testamento en vida y nosotros ignoramos el de él porque... porque no soportamos no hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que lo desconecten? —Emmet alargó la mano y agarró a Jasper por las solapas—. ¿Quieres que desconecten la maldita máquina?

Cansado y abatido, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Preferiría cortarme la mano. Yo tampoco quiero perderle. Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, donde los antisépticos no podían ocultar el olor de la desesperación. Atravesaron una puerta doble, luego un puesto de enfermeras, y a continuación unas pequeñas habitaciones con cristaleras donde sonaban las máquinas, y la esperanza se mantenía con obstinación.

Edward estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama cuando entraron. Su mano grande y callosa cubría la mano de Carlisle. Su cuerpo enjuto y fuerte estaba inclinado, como si hablase con el hombre inconsciente que estaba junto a él. Se levantó lentamente y, con ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, miró a Emmet.

—Así que has decidido aparecer. Ya estamos todos.

—He venido lo antes posible.

—No quería admitirlo, no podía creerlo.

El hombre viejo y terriblemente frágil que yacía en la estrecha cama era su padre. Carlisle Cullen era grande, fuerte, invencible. Pero aquel hombre que tenía el rostro de su padre estaba encogido, pálido y tranquilo como la muerte.

—Papá. —Se dirigió al lado de la cama y se inclinó para acercarse—. Soy Emmet. Estoy aquí. —Esperó, convencido de que eso haría que su padre abriera los ojos y guiñase uno con malicia. Pero no hubo movimiento alguno, ni ningún sonido distinto al monótono ruido de las máquinas.

—Quiero hablar con su médico.

—El doctor García. —Edward se restregó la cara con las manos y echó hacia atrás su cabello aclarado por el sol.

—El cirujano cerebral al que mamá solía llamar Manos Mágicas. La enfermera le llamará.

Emmet se enderezó y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un niño acurrucado y dormido en la silla de la esquina.

—¿Quién es ese niño?

—Es el último de los niños perdidos de Carlisle Cullen. — Edward esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Normalmente ésta habría suavizado su cara seria y dulcificado sus pacientes ojos azules—. Ya te habló de él. Se llama Seth. Papá le acogió hace unos tres meses. —Quiso decir algo más pero captó la mirada de advertencia de Jasper y se calló—. Hablaremos de ello más tarde.

Jasèr permanecía a los pies de la cama, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

—Y, ¿qué tal por Montecarlo? —Ante la mirada vacía de Emmet, se encogió de hombros. Era un gesto que los tres utilizaban en lugar de palabras—. La enfermera dijo que deberíamos hablar con él y hablar entre nosotros. Que quizá pueda... No están seguros.

—Bien. —Emmet se sentó y miró a Edward cogiendo la mano de Carlisle a través de la barra de protección. Como la mano estaba fláccida y sin vida, la sostuvo con suavidad deseando que pudiera apretar la suya—. Gané un montón en los casinos y estaba con una modelo francesa muy caliente en mi suite cuando llegó tu fax. —Cambió la mirada y se dirigió directamente a Carlisle—. Deberías haberla visto. Era increíble. Con unas piernas hasta las orejas y unos pechos magníficos hechos a medida.

—¿Tenía rostro? —le preguntó Edward secamente.

—Uno que le iba perfectamente al cuerpo. Te digo que era una devora-hombres. Y cuando le dije que me tenía que marchar se puso como una loba. —Se golpeó la cara en el lugar donde los arañazos marcaban sus mejillas—. Tuve que echarla de la habitación al recibidor antes de que me hiciera trizas. Pero no me olvidé de tirar su vestido tras ella.

—¿Estaba desnuda? —quiso saber Jasper.

—Totalmente.

Jasper sonrió, y luego soltó su primera carcajada en casi veinte horas.

—¡Dios, es tan propio de ti! —Puso su mano en el pie de Carlisle, buscando una conexión—. Le gustará esa historia.

En la esquina, Seth fingía estar dormido. Había oído entrar a Emmet. Sabía quién era. Carlisle le había hablado mucho de Emmet. Tenía dos álbumes grandes que estaban llenos hasta reventar de recortes y artículos sobre sus carreras y proezas.

No parecía tan duro e importante ahora, pensó Seth, sino enfermo, pálido y ojeroso. Seth ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que pensaba de Emmet Cullen.

Le gustaba mucho Edward. A pesar de que te hiciera mover bien el culo al salir a pescar almejas u ostras con él. No solía dar sermones y no le dio nunca un golpe o un revés a Seth, ni siquiera cuando había cometido errores. Y cumplía con creces la idea que Seth tenía de un marinero a sus diez años de edad. Era robusto, bronceado y tenía el pelo rizado y moreno con vetas rubias; los músculos eran fuertes y la conversación, divertida. Sí, Seth le apreciaba mucho.

Jasper le daba igual. Siempre iba planchado e impecable. Seth se imaginaba que debía de tener unos seis millones de corbatas, aunque no entendía que a nadie le pudiese gustar ni siquiera una. Pero Jasper tenía una especie de trabajo elegante en una oficina elegante de Baltimore. Publicidad. Siempre pensando en vender cosas astutamente a gente que probablemente no las necesitaría nunca. Seth pensaba que era una forma guay de engañar a alguien.

Y ahora Emmet. El era quien más había destacado, el que vivía al límite y asumía riesgos. No, no parecía tan duro, no parecía tanto un bala perdida. En ese momento Emmet volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Seth. Los mantuvo así, directos, sin parpadear, hasta que Seth sintió que su estómago se estremecía. Para escapar se limitó a cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a sí mismo de regreso en la casa que estaba cerca del agua, arrojando palos al torpe cachorro de Carlisle, que se llamaba Tonto.

Sabiendo que el muchacho se hallaba despierto y que era consciente de su mirada, Emmet continuó observándole. Pensó que tenía buena presencia, con el pelo enmarañado de color rubio rojizo y un cuerpo que acababa de empezar a espigarse. Si seguía creciendo sería muy alto.

Emmet observó que tenía una barbilla insolente y la boca triste. Cuando fingía estar dormido tenía la apariencia inofensiva y astuta de un cachorro. Pero sus ojos... Emmet reconoció aquella línea en su mirada, aquella precaución animal. La había visto muchas veces en el espejo. No había podido distinguir su color, pero seguramente eran oscuros. Azules o marrones, imaginó.

—¿No podríamos llevar al niño a algún otro lugar?

Edward miró por encima.

—Está bien aquí. De todas formas no hay nadie con quien dejarle. Se metería en problemas si se quedara solo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros, miró hacia otro lado y se olvidó de él.

—Quiero hablar con García. Tienen que tener los resultados de las pruebas, o algo así. Carlisle conduce como un profesional, así que si ha sufrido un infarto o un ataque... —Su voz se quebró: había mucho que considerar—. Necesitamos saberlo. Estar aquí parados no servirá de mucha ayuda.

—Si tú necesitas hacer algo —dijo Edward con una voz suave que denotaba su contención—, ve y hazlo. Estar aquí sí cuenta. —Miró a su hermano por encima de la figura inconsciente de Carlisle y añadió—: Siempre ha contado.

—Alguno de nosotros no ha querido escarbar en busca de ostras o pasar la vida removiendo montones de cangrejos —soltó Emmet por lo bajo—. Ellos nos dieron una vida y esperaron que hiciéramos con ella lo que quisiéramos.

—Y tú hiciste lo que quisiste. —Todos nosotros lo hemos hecho —apostilló Jasper—. Si hubo algo en la vida de papá que no fue bien en los últimos meses, Edward, nos lo tenías que haber contado.

—¿Cómo demonios se suponía que yo lo iba a saber? — Pero Edward sentía que debía haber sabido algo y que simplemente no pudo dar en el clavo. Y lo dejó escapar. Aquello le reconcomía ahora, mientras estaba sentado escuchando las máquinas que mantenían a su padre con vida.

—Porque tú estabas allí —le dijo Emmet.

—Sí, yo estaba allí. Y tú no. Durante muchos años.

—¿Y si yo hubiera estado en St. Chris no se habría estrellado contra un maldito poste telefónico? ¡Jesús! — Emmet se estiró el cabello con las manos—. Eso tiene sentido.

—Si hubieras estado cerca. Si cualquiera de los dos hubierais estado cerca, él no habría tratado de hacer tanto por sí mismo. Cada vez que me daba la vuelta estaba en lo alto de una maldita escalera, o empujando una carretilla, o pintando su barco. Y seguía impartiendo clases en la escuela tres veces por semana, y haciendo tutorías, y calificando exámenes. Tiene casi setenta años, por Dios bendito.

—Sólo tiene sesenta y siete. —Jasper sintió como si una garra heladora se clavara en él—. Y siempre ha tenido muy buena salud.

—Últimamente no. Había perdido peso, tenía aspecto cansado y estropeado. Lo habéis visto vosotros mismos.

—Muy bien, muy bien. —Jasper se frotó la cara con las manos y sintió la aspereza de la barba de un día—. Quizás tendría que haber bajado el ritmo un poco. Lo de quedarse con el niño ha debido ser demasiado, pero no había nada que discutir sobre eso.

—Siempre peleando. La voz, débil e incomprensible, hizo que los tres hombres fijaran bruscamente la atención.

—Papá. —Edward se acercó el primero, el corazón le latía agitadamente en el pecho.

—Iré a buscar al médico.

—No, quédate —murmuró Carlisle antes de que Jasper pudiera salir precipitadamente en busca del médico.

Este regreso, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, era un esfuerzo enorme. Y Carlisle comprendía que le quedaba muy poco. Su cuerpo y su mente parecían ya cosas separadas, aunque todavía podía sentir la presión de otras manos en las suyas, escuchar el sonido de las voces de sus hijos y el miedo y la angustia que había en ellas. Estaba cansado, ¡Dios mío, qué cansado estaba! Y quería a Esme. Pero antes de partir, tenía que cumplir un último deber.

—Venid. —Los párpados parecían pesarle varios kilos, pero forzó sus ojos para que se abrieran, luchando para poder enfocar. Pensó que sus hijos eran tres maravillosos regalos del destino. Había hecho todo lo mejor para ellos, tratando de enseñarles cómo convertirse en hombres. Ahora les necesitaba para una cosa más. Necesitaba que se mantuvieran unidos sin él y que se ocuparan del chico—. El chico. —Incluso las palabras pesaban. Le dolía arrastrarlas de la mente hacia los labios—. El chico es mío. Es vuestro ahora. Quedaos con él y cuidadle, pase lo que pase. Emmet. Tú le entenderás mejor que nadie. —Aquella mano grande, antes tan fuerte y vital, hacía esfuerzos desesperados para poder apretar—. Dadme vuestra palabra.

—Nosotros cuidaremos de él. —Y en aquel momento, Emmet habría prometido la luna y las estrellas—. Cuidaremos de él hasta que vuelvas a estar bien.

—Edward. —Carlisle dio otro suspiro que retumbó en el respirador—. Necesitará de tu paciencia y de tu corazón. Eres un buen hombre de mar gracias a ello.

—No te preocupes por Seth. Nosotros le cuidaremos.

—Jasper.

—Aquí estoy. —Se acercó y se inclinó hacia él—. Todos estamos aquí.

—Qué buenos sois. Ya sabréis cómo hacer para que todo vaya bien. No dejéis escapar al chico. Sois todos hermanos. Recordad que sois hermanos. Estoy orgulloso de vosotros. De todos vosotros, hermanos Cullen. — Sonrió un poco y paró de luchar—. Ahora debéis dejar que me vaya.

—Voy a buscar al médico. —Muerto de miedo, Jasper salió corriendo de la habitación mientras que Emmet y Edward trataban de que su padre recobrara la conciencia. Nadie se percató del chico que estaba hecho un ovillo en la silla apretando los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Recibieron ellos solos a la gente que vino a velar y enterrar a Carlisle Cullen. El había sido algo más que un residente en aquel lugar del mapa llamado St. Christopher's.

Había sido maestro, amigo y confidente. Durante años, cuando flaqueaba la recolección de ostras, había contribuido a organizar la búsqueda de fondos de ayuda, o encontrado de repente docenas de trabajos raros que había que hacer para sacar de apuros a los marineros durante el invierno. Si un estudiante se esforzaba, Carlisle encontraba el modo de sacar de donde fuera una hora extra para darle clases particulares. Sus clases de literatura en la universidad siempre se habían llenado, y era raro que alguien pudiera olvidar al profesor Cullen.

Había creído en la comunidad, y esa creencia había sido fuerte y flexible a la vez. Había sacado lo mejor de la condición humana. Había influido en las vidas de la gente. Y había convertido en hombres a tres muchachos que nadie quería.

Su tumba estaba cubierta de flores y lágrimas. Así que cuando comenzaron las murmuraciones y preguntas, la mayoría prefirió callarse rápidamente. Pocos querían oír los cotilleos sobre lo que había sido Carlisle Cullen. O eso decían aun cuando aguzaban sus oídos para captar los murmullos.

Escándalos sexuales, adulterio, hijos ilegítimos. Suicidio. Ridículo. Imposible. La mayoría lo decía y lo creía. Pero otros se acercaban un poco más para captar cada susurro, fruncían el entrecejo y pasaban el rumor de boca a oídos.

Emmet no oyó ningún murmullo. Su pena era tan grande, tan monstruosa, que apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos oscuros. Cuando su madre murió, pudo asumirlo. Estaba preparado para ello, la había visto sufrir y había rezado por que llegara su fin. Pero esta pérdida había sido demasiado rápida, demasiado arbitraria, y no había cáncer alguno al que echar la culpa.

Había demasiada gente en la casa: gente que quería ofrecer su simpatía o compartir recuerdos. El no quería sus recuerdos, no podía enfrentarse a ellos antes de haber podido asumir los suyos. Se sentó solo en el muelle que había ayudado a Carlisle a reparar más de una docena de veces durante años.

A su lado se hallaba el bonito balandro de veinticuatro pies en el que habían navegado juntos innumerables veces. Emmet se acordó del aparejo que Carlisle tuvo el primer verano: un pequeño Sunfish, un barco de aluminio que le había resultado a Emmet tan grande como un corcho. Y con qué paciencia le había enseñado Carlisle a navegar, a manejar la jarcia, a virar. Y Emmet pensó ahora en el escalofrío que le había recorrido la primera vez que Carlisle le dejó manejar el timón.

Había sido una experiencia que le cambió la vida a un muchacho que había crecido en las duras calles: el aire salado en la cara, el viento golpeando la pintura blanca del casco, la velocidad y la libertad de deslizarse sobre el agua. Pero por encima de todo se hallaba la confianza. «A ver, mira lo que puedes hacer con ella», le había dicho Carlisle.

Puede que fuera entonces, en aquella tarde nebulosa en la que las hojas ya estaban verdes y el sol era un balón rojizo detrás de la niebla, cuando aquel muchacho se convirtió en el hombre que era hoy. Y Carlisle lo había conseguido todo con una sonrisa.

Oyó las pisadas en el muelle, pero no se dio la vuelta. Siguió mirando por encima del agua mientras Jasper permanecía de pie a su lado.

—La mayoría se ha ido ya.

—Bien.

Jasper dejó que sus manos resbalaran en sus bolsillos.

—Han venido por papá. A él le habría gustado.

—Sí. —Cansado, Emmet presionó sus ojos con los dedos, dejándolos caer—. Sí que le habría gustado. Se me han agotado las cosas que decir y el modo de hacerlo.

—Ya. —Aunque se ganaba la vida con frases inteligentes, Jasper comprendió exactamente. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar del silencio. La brisa que venía del agua era como un pequeño mordisco, lo que era un alivio después de haber estado en la atiborrada casa, recalentada por la presencia humana—. Rosalie está limpiando la cocina. Seth le está echando una mano. Creo que se interesa por ella.

—Parece buena persona. —Emmet luchó por dirigir su mente hacia otra persona o hacia cualquier otra cosa—. Es difícil creer que tiene una hija. Está divorciada, ¿no?

—Desde hace un año o dos. El se fue justo antes de que la pequeña Aubrey naciera. —Jasper resopló entre dientes—. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, Em.

Emmet reconoció el tono, que significaba que había que ponerse manos a la obra. El resentimiento empezó a aflorar al instante.

—Estaba pensando en irme a navegar. Hay buen viento hoy.

—Puedes navegar más tarde.

Emmet volvió la cabeza con rostro templado.

—Puedo navegar ahora.

—Circula el rumor de que papá se suicidó.

El rostro de Emmet se quedó perplejo, y luego se tiñó de color rojo de rabia. Nora

—¿De qué coño hablas? —preguntó mientras se ponía rápidamente en pie.

Ahora haces caso, pensó Jasper con profunda satisfacción.

—Se especula que se estrelló aposta contra el poste.

—Eso es una gilipollez. ¿Quién demonios va diciendo eso?

—Circula por ahí, hay gente que lo cree. Tiene que ver con Seth.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con Seth? —Emmet comenzó a andar, dando largas y furiosas zancadas a lo largo del estrecho muelle—.¿Qué pasa, que piensan que estaba loco por haberse quedado con el chico? Diablos, él estaba loco por haberse quedado con cualquiera de nosotros pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con un accidente?

—Hay habladurías acerca de que Seth es su hijo. De sangre. —Aquello hizo que Emmet se parara en seco—. Mamá no podía tener hijos.

—Ya lo sé. —La furia llenó su pecho como un martillo de acero—. ¿Estás diciendo que él la engañó? ¿Que salió con otra mujer y tuvo un hijo? Dios mío, Jasper.

—Yo no lo digo.

Emmet se acercó más, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

—¿Qué demonios dices tú?

—Te estoy contando lo que he oído —dijo Jasper de forma imparcial— para que hablemos de ello.

—Si tuvieras huevos habrías callado la boca a todo aquel que hubiera mentido.

—Igual que quieres hacer tú conmigo. ¿Es ése tu modo de afrontarlo? ¿Darle golpes hasta que desaparezca? — Con el temperamento a flor de piel, Jasper se alejó un palmo de Emmet—. El era también mi padre, maldita sea. Tú fuiste el primero, pero no eras el único.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no le has defendido en vez de escuchar esa basura? ¿Tenías miedo de ensuciarte las manos? ¿De estropearte la manicura? Si no te hubieras comportado como una maldita chiquilla habrías...

El puño de Jasper se disparó y golpeó a Emmet directamente en la mandíbula. El puñetazo había sido lanzado con tal fuerza que desplazó la cabeza de Emmet hacia atrás, haciéndole tambalearse uno o dos pasos. Pero recobró el equilibrio bastante rápido. Con los ojos llenos de rabia, asintió.

—Muy bien, venga.

La sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y Jasper comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. El ataque llegó de forma rápida, silenciosa y desde atrás. Casi no tuvo tiempo de renegar cuando se encontró cayendo al agua desde el muelle. Jasper salió a la superficie, escupió y se apartó el cabello húmedo de los ojos.

—Hijo de puta. Eres un hijo de puta.

Edward tenía los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros y observó a su hermano a medida que Jasper daba patadas en el agua.

—Tranquilizaos —sugirió con voz suave.

—El traje es de Hugo Boss —alcanzó a decir Jasper mientras se dirigía hacia el muelle.

—A mí eso no me dice nada. —Edward miró a Emmet desde arriba—. ¿Te dice algo a ti?

—Significa que va a pagar una maldita factura de tintorería.

—Tú también —dijo Edward y empujó a Emmet fuera del muelle—. Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para andar liándose a puñetazos. Así que cuando vosotros dos mováis el culo y os sequéis hablaremos de esto. Le he mandado a Seth que se vaya un momento con Bella.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Emmet se echó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos.

—Así que de repente tú te has hecho cargo de todo.

—Me parece que soy el único que ha mantenido la cabeza a flote. —Dicho esto, Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hacia la casa.

Juntos, Emmet y Jasper se agarraron al borde del muelle. Intercambiaron una mirada larga y dura antes de que Emmet sonriera.

—Luego le tiraremos —dijo. Aceptando aquello como una disculpa, Jasper asintió. Se sentó en el muelle dándose impulso hacia arriba y luego se echó hacia atrás la estropeada corbata de seda.

—Yo también le quería. Tanto como tú. Tanto como cualquiera.

—Sí. —Emmet se quitó los zapatos de un tirón—. No puedo soportarlo. —Era difícil de admitir para un hombre que había elegido vivir al límite—. No quería estar allí. No quería estar allí y ver cómo le enterraban.

—Estabas allí. Eso es lo único que le habría importado a él. Emmet se quitó los calcetines, la corbata y la chaqueta, sintiendo el frescor de la incipiente primavera.

—¿Quién te contó... quién te dijo esas cosas sobre papá?

—Bella. Había escuchado conversaciones y pensó que sería mejor que supiéramos lo que se hablaba. Nos lo contó a Edward y a mí esta mañana, y se puso a llorar. — Jasper enarcó una ceja—. ¿Todavía piensas que debería haberle callado la boca? Emmet arrojó los estropeados zapatos al césped.

—Quiero saber quién comenzó esto y por qué.

—¿Has mirado a Seth, Emmet?

El viento comenzó a introducirse en sus huesos. Eso es lo que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío repentino.

—Por supuesto que le he mirado. —Emmet se volvió y se dirigió hacia la casa.

—Échale un vistazo de cerca —murmuró Jasper.

Cuando Emmet entró en la cocina veinte minutos más tarde, reconfortado y seco con un jersey y unos vaqueros, Edward había preparado café caliente y tenía listo el whisky.

Se trataba de una gran cocina familiar con una mesa grande de madera en el centro. Las encimeras blancas reflejaban el paso del tiempo, desgastadas por el uso. Unos años antes habían hablado de sustituir la vieja cocina. Luego, Esme se puso enferma y ahí había terminado todo.

Encima de la mesa había un cuenco grande y llano que había hecho Edward durante su penúltimo año en el taller de madera de la facultad. Había estado ahí desde el día en que lo llevó a casa, y a menudo se llenaba con cartas, notas y fruslerías caseras en vez de la fruta para la que se había diseñado.

En la pared trasera había tres ventanas grandes y sin cortinas que daban a un patio con agua. Las puertas de los armarios tenían la parte delantera de cristal, y en su interior se alineaban los platos lisos de cerámica blanca, meticulosamente dispuestos, como debía estar el contenido de todos los cajones, pensó Emmet. Esme había insistido en ello. Cuando necesitaba una cuchara, por Dios bendito, no quería tener que buscarla. Y la nevera estaba cubierta de fotos y recortes de periódico, notas, postales y dibujos infantiles fijados de manera fortuita con imanes de colores.

El corazón le dio un brinco al entrar en aquella habitación y saber que sus padres no volverían a estar allí.

—El café está cargado —comentó Edward—. Y también el whisky. Vosotros elegís.

—Tomaré las dos cosas. —Emmet llenó la jarra, añadió un trago de Johnnie Walker al café, y se sentó—. ¿Quieres golpearme a mí también?

—Sí, tenía ganas y puede que las vuelva a tener. — Edward decidió que quería el whisky solo, y se sirvió uno doble—. No pienso en ello ahora. —Se quedó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera y sosteniendo el whisky que no había probado en la mano—. Quizá todavía piense que deberías haber estado aquí más a menudo en los últimos años. Quizá no pudiste. No parece que importe mucho eso ahora.

—No soy un marino, Edward. Me dedico a aquello en lo que destaco. Y eso es lo que ellos habrían esperado.

—Sí. —No podía imaginarse la sensación de tener que huir de aquel lugar que para él era su hogar y un refugio. Pero no tenía sentido cuestionarlo ahora o dar lugar a resentimientos. O culpar a nadie—. La casa necesita algunos arreglos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. —Debería haber dedicado más tiempo a estar por aquí y ocuparme de las cosas. Uno siempre piensa que hay mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas y luego no lo hay. Los escalones de atrás están carcomidos, habría que cambiarlos. Quise hacerlo. —Se dio la vuelta cuando Jasper entró en la habitación—. Bella tiene que trabajar esta noche, así que no se puede ocupar de Seth más de un par de horas. Suéltalo tú, Jasper. Yo me extendería demasiado.

—Bien. —Jasper se sirvió café sin whisky. En vez de sentarse, se apoyó hacia atrás, sobre la encimera—. Parece que una mujer vino a ver a papá hace unos meses. Fue a la facultad y causó cierto alboroto al que nadie prestó mucha atención en aquel momento.

—¿Qué clase de alboroto? —Montó una escena en su oficina con muchos gritos y llanto. Luego fue a ver al decano y trató de presentar cargos de acoso sexual contra papá.

—Eso es muy viejo.

—Aparentemente el decano pensó lo mismo. —Jasper se sirvió una segunda taza de café y entonces lo llevó a la mesa—. Alegó que papá le había acosado y hostigado cuando ella era estudiante. Pero no había pruebas de que hubiera estudiado alguna vez en la facultad. Luego dijo que ella solamente había asistido a su clase de oyente porque no podía permitirse pagar la matrícula. Pero nadie pudo comprobar eso tampoco. La reputación de papá resistió, y parecía que ella había desaparecido.

—Papá estaba bastante tocado —añadió Edward—. No quería hablarme de ello. No quería hablarlo con nadie. Luego se fue de viaje durante una semana. Me dijo que se iba a Florida a pescar y regresó con Seth.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que la gente piensa que el chico es suyo? Por el amor de Dios, ¿piensan que tuvo algo con esa niñata y que ella esperó durante diez o doce años para quejarse?

—Nadie pensó mucho en ello entonces —dijo Jasper—. Papá tenía un historial de acoger niños desvalidos en casa. Pero luego vino lo del dinero.

—¿Qué dinero?

—Extendió cheques, uno por diez mil dólares, otro por cinco mil y otro por diez mil en los últimos tres meses. Todos a nombre de Gloria DeLauter. Alguien en el banco se dio cuenta y se lo contó a alguien más, porque Gloria DeLauter era el nombre de la mujer que había tratado de cargarle el tema del acoso sexual.

—¿Por qué diablos nadie me dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí?

—Yo no averigüé lo del dinero hasta hace unas semanas. —Edward dirigió la mirada hacia su whisky y luego decidió que sería mejor bebérselo. Se lo tomó de un trago—. Cuando le pregunté sobre ello me dijo solamente que el chico era lo importante. Que no me preocupara. Que en cuanto todo se arreglara me lo explicaría. Me pidió tiempo y parecía tan... indefenso. No sabéis lo que ha sido verle herido, viejo y frágil. No le habéis visto, no habéis estado aquí para verle. Así que esperé. —El whisky y la culpa se mezclaban con el resentimiento, y la pena parecía haberse hecho hueco en él—. Pero me equivoqué.

Conmovido, Emmet se apartó de la mesa.

—¿Piensas que le estaban haciendo chantaje, que timó a una estudiante hace una docena de años y que de repente ella apareció? ¿Y que ahora él estaba pagando por su silencio? ¿Y que ella le entregó al niño para que lo cuidara?

—Te estoy contando lo que ocurrió y lo que sé. —La voz de Edward era tranquila y sus ojos permanecían fijos—. No lo que creo.

—No sé lo que creo —dijo Jasper tranquilamente—. Pero sé que Seth tiene sus ojos. Sólo tienes que mirarle, Emmet.

—El jamás habría follado con una estudiante, ni habría engañado a mamá.

—Yo no quiero creerlo. —Jasper posó su taza—. Pero era humano. Pudo haber cometido un error. —Uno de ellos tenía que ser realista, y él decidió que era el elegido—. Si lo hizo, no seré yo quien le condene por ello. Lo que tenemos que pensar es resolver cómo haremos lo que él nos pidió. Tenemos que encontrar un modo de quedarnos con Seth. Yo puedo averiguar si había iniciado el procedimiento de adopción. No podía estar concluido. Vamos a necesitar un abogado.

—Quiero averiguar algo más sobre Gloria DeLauter. — Deliberadamente, Emmet aflojó sus puños antes de utilizarlos contra algo o contra alguien—. Quiero saber quién demonios es. Dónde diablos está.

—Tú mismo. —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Personalmente yo no quiero ni verla.

—¿Y qué es ese disparate del suicidio? Jasper y Edward intercambiaron una mirada y luego Edward se puso en pie y se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la cocina. Lo abrió y extrajo una gran bolsa sellada. Le dolía sostenerla y por el modo en que los ojos de Emmet se habían ensombrecido, vio que éste se había dado cuenta de que llevaba el llavero con un trébol verde esmaltado de su padre.

—Esto es lo que estaba dentro del coche tras el accidente. —Lo abrió y extrajo un sobre. El papel blanco estaba manchado de sangre seca—. Me imagino que alguien, alguno de los policías, el operario de la grúa, o puede que alguno de los paramédicos, miró dentro y leyó la carta, y no se preocuparon de callárselo. Es de ella. —Edward sacó la carta y se la entregó a Emmet— DeLauter. El matasellos es de Baltimore. Volvía de allí.

Con temor, Emmet sacó la carta del sobre. La letra era grande y con garabatos.

Cullen, estoy cansada de andar jugando. Si quieres tanto al chico, es hora de que pagues por él. Nos encontraremos donde le recogiste. Lo haremos el lunes por la mañana. El edificio estará bastante tranquilo. A las once. Trae ciento cincuenta al contado. En efectivo, Cullen, y sin descuentos. Si no vienes con cada centavo me volveré a llevar al chico. Recuerda, puedo tirar del hilo de la adopción en el momento en que yo quiera. Ciento cincuenta de los grandes es una buena ganga para un chico tan aparente como Seth. Trae el dinero y me voy. Tienes mi palabra.

Gloria.

—Ella le estaba vendiendo —murmuró Emmet—. Como si fuera un... —De pronto se paró y miró repentinamente a Edward mientras recordaba. A Edward también le había vendido una vez su propia madre a hombres que preferían chicos jóvenes—. Lo siento, Edward.

—Vivo con ello —dijo simplemente—. Mamá y papá se aseguraron de que pudiera hacerlo. Ella no va a conseguir que vuelva Seth. Cueste lo que cueste, no le volverá a poner la mano encima.

—¿No sabemos si papá la pagó?

—Vació su cuenta bancaria de aquí —dijo Jasper—. Por lo que os puedo decir, y todavía no me he metido detalladamente con sus papeles, canceló sus ahorros regulares y vendió sus CD. Sólo tuvo un día para conseguir el dinero. Esto ascendería a unos cien mil. No sé si tenía cincuenta mil más... si tuvo tiempo de liquidar lo que fuera.

—Ella no se habría marchado. Él debería haber sabido eso. —Emmet bajó la carta y se pasó las manos por los pantalones como si quisiera limpiarlas—. ¿Así que la gente murmura que él se suicidó por... vergüenza, pánico, desesperación? El no habría dejado solo al chico.

—No lo hizo. —Edward se dirigió hacia la cafetera—. Nos lo dejó a nosotros.

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que nos lo vamos a quedar? —Emmet se volvió a sentar—. ¿Quién nos va a dejar adoptar a nadie?

—Encontraremos el modo. —Edward sirvió café y añadió el azúcar suficiente para que Jasper reaccionara—. Nosotros somos responsables de él.

—¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer con él ahora?

—Llevarle al colegio, procurarle un techo, alimentarle y tratar de darle algo de lo que nos han dado a nosotros. — Volvió a llevar la cafetera y rellenó la taza de Emmet

—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—Una docena de cosas, pero ninguna tan importante como el hecho de que hemos dado nuestra palabra.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, por lo menos. — Frunciendo el ceño, Jasper tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa—. Pero hemos omitido un punto esencial. Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que Seth tiene que decir sobre esto. Puede que no quiera estar aquí. Puede que no quiera quedarse con nosotros.

—Siempre complicando las cosas, como de costumbre —se quejó Emmet—. ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—Porque no te conoce, y apenas me conoce a mí. — Jasper elevó su taza y gesticuló—. Con el único con el que ha pasado algún tiempo es con Edward.

—Tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo — admitió Edward—. Salimos en barco algunas veces. Tiene una mente rápida y buenas manos. No es muy hablador pero, cuando lo hace, larga bastante. Ha pasado algún tiempo con Bella. No parece que a ella le importe.

—Papá quería que él se quedara —dijo Emmet encogiéndose de hombros—. Y se queda. —Miró hacia fuera al oír una bocina que sonó tres veces. —Ésa debe de ser Bella, que le trae a casa de camino al pub de Shiney.

—¿El pub de Shiney? —Emmet arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué hace ella allí?

—Ganarse la vida, supongo —le contestó Edward.

—Oh, sí. —Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara—. ¿Sigue teniendo a sus camareras vestidas con esas falditas con lazos en el culo y medias negras de malla?

—Sí —dijo Jasper con un largo suspiro de deseo—. Así las tiene.

—Me imagino que Bella debe rellenar esos uniformes bastante bien.

—Efectivamente —sonrió Jasper—. Efectivamente.

—Puede que luego dé una vuelta por el pub de Shiney.

—Bella no es una de tus modelos francesas. —Edward se levantó de la mesa y llevó su taza y su enfado al fregadero—. Aléjate de ella.

—Guau. —A espaldas de Edward, Emmet hizo un gesto con las cejas a Jasper—. Me alejaré, hermanito. No sabía que tenías puesto el ojo en esa dirección.

—No lo tengo. Ella es madre, por Dios bendito.

—Pasé un rato realmente bueno con la madre de dos chiquillos en Cancún el pasado verano —recordó Emmet—. Su ex nadaba en aceite, aceite de oliva, y todo lo que ella obtuvo en la sentencia de divorcio fue una villa en México, un par de coches, algunas baratijas, obras de arte y dos millones. Pasé una semana memorable consolándola. Y los niños eran guapos... a una distancia prudencial. Mejor con la niñera.

—Eres muy humanitario, Emmet —le dijo Jasper. —No lo sabía. Oyeron cerrarse la puerta principal y se miraron entre ellos. —Bien, ¿quién habla con él? —preguntó Jasper.

—A mí no se me dan bien esas cosas. —Edward se dirigía ya hacia la puerta trasera—. Además tengo que dar de comer a mi perro.

—Cobarde —murmuró Emmet una vez que se cerró la puerta tras Edward.

—Tú ganas. Yo paso. —Jasper se había levantado y se disponía a marcharse—. Haz tú el primer intento. Yo tengo que echar un vistazo a esos papeles.

—Espera un maldito minuto solamente...

Pero Jasper ya se había ido y le decía amablemente a Seth que Emmet quería hablar con él. Cuando Seth entró en la cocina, con el cachorro jugueteando a su alrededor, vio a Emmet con el ceño fruncido sirviéndose más whisky en el café. Seth metió las manos en los bolsillos y elevó el mentón. No quería estar allí, no quería hablar con nadie. En casa de Bella podía sentarse en su pequeño porche y estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera le molestó cuando ella salió un momento y se sentó junto a él con Aubrey en las rodillas. Porque ella sabía que quería estar tranquilo.

Ahora tenía que hablar con aquel hombre. No le daban miedo sus grandes manos ni su dura mirada. No debía, no podía permitirse tenerle miedo. No le importaba que ellos fueran a echarle a patadas, que le devolvieran como a uno de esos pececillos que Edward pescaba en la bahía. Podía cuidar de sí mismo. No le preocupaba. El corazón se le removía en el pecho como un ratón en una jaula.

—¿Qué? —La palabra en sí era un puro desafío y un reto. Seth permaneció de pie, con las piernas cerradas, y esperó la reacción. Emmet seguía con el ceño fruncido, dando sorbos a su café enriquecido. Con una mano, golpeó de forma distraída al cachorro, que trataba de subir a su regazo con valentía. Vio a un muchacho flacucho que vestía unos vaqueros rígidos y obviamente nuevos, con una sonrisa burlona que te taladraba, y los ojos de Carlisle Cullen.

—Siéntate.

—Puedo estar de pie.

—No te he preguntado lo que puedes hacer, te he dicho que te sientes.

Haciéndole un gesto, Tonto dejó caer obedientemente su gordo trasero en el suelo y gruñó. Y el hombre y el chico se miraron el uno al otro. El chico fue el primero en bajar la mirada. Fue el rápido movimiento de hombros lo que hizo que Emmet posara su taza en la mesa con un sonido. Aquél era un gesto de Cullen sin lugar a dudas.

Emmet se tomó un momento para reponerse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero éstos estaban dispersos y revueltos. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle al chico?

—¿Has comido algo? Seth le observó con cautela desde sus espesas pestañas femeninas.

—Sí, alguna porquería.

—Ah. ¿Te contó Carlisle alguna... cosa? ¿Tenía planes para ti?

Volvió a mover los hombros con rapidez.

—No lo sé.

—Se estaba ocupando de adoptarte, de legalizar la situación. Tú sabías algo de eso.

—El está muerto.

—Sí. —Emmet volvió a coger su café y dejó que la pena le invadiera—. Está muerto.

—Me voy a Florida —soltó Seth sin pensarlo dos veces.

Emmet dio un sorbo al café y ladeó la cabeza mostrando un ligero interés.

—¿Ah, sí? —Tengo algún dinero. Me imagino que me iré por la mañana y cogeré un autobús rumbo al sur. No puedes impedírmelo.

—Por supuesto que puedo. –Sintiéndose ahora más cómodo, Emmet se recostó en la silla—. Soy mayor que tú. ¿Qué has planeado hacer en Florida?

—Puedo conseguir trabajo. Puedo hacer un montón de cosas.

—Como robar alguna cartera o dormir en la playa.

—Puede.

Emmet asintió. Ése había sido su plan cuando su destino era México. Por primera vez pensó que podría conectar con el chico después de todo.

—Me imagino que no podrás conducir aún.

—Podría si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Ahora es más difícil arrancar un coche, a menos que tengas experiencia. Y necesitas ser bastante ágil para ir por delante de la poli. Florida no es una buena idea.

—Pues ahí es adonde voy a ir. —Seth alzó la barbilla.

—No, no lo harás.

—No me vas a enviar de vuelta. —Seth se levantó tambaleando de la silla y su delgado cuerpo vibraba de miedo y rabia. Su rápido movimiento y sus gritos hicieron que el cachorro saliera temeroso de la habitación—. No tienes ningún control sobre mí, no puedes obligarme a regresar.

—¿Regresar adónde?

—Con ella. Me iré ahora mismo. Cogeré mis cosas y me iré. Y si piensas que puedes impedírmelo, vete a la mierda. Emmet reconoció la actitud: preparado para encajar el golpe pero dispuesto a luchar.

—¿Ella te golpeaba?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Carlisle se ocupó de que sí me importara. Tú acércate a la puerta —añadió mientras Seth se daba la vuelta— y te haré regresar a rastras.

Emmet sonrió cuando Seth salió corriendo. Al agarrar a Seth a un metro de la puerta, tuvo que reconocer que el chico era rápido, y luego, cuando le cogió por la cintura y le amenazó con darle un puñetazo, tuvo que admitir que, además, era fuerte.

—Aparta tus malditas manos de mí, hijo de puta. Te mataré si me tocas.

De forma inflexible, Emmet arrastró a Seth hacia el salón, le empujó hacia una silla y le retuvo allí mirándole de cerca. Si hubiera sido rabia lo que vio en los ojos del chico, o simplemente desafío, no le habría importado. Pero lo que vio era puro miedo.

—Tienes huevos, hijo. Ahora procura tener cerebro. Si quiero sexo, busco a una mujer. ¿Me entiendes? No podía hablar. Lo único que sabía cuando aquel rudo y musculoso brazo le rodeó era que en aquel momento no podría escapar, no podría ni luchar ni escapar.

—Aquí no te va a pegar nadie. Nunca. —Sin darse cuenta, Emmet había suavizado la voz. Sus ojos permanecían sombríos, pero la dureza había desaparecido—. Si te pongo las manos encima, lo peor que puede significar es que trato de inculcarte cierta sensatez. ¿Lo coges?

—No quiero que me toques —dijo Seth. Casi no respiraba. El sudor de pánico hacía brillar su piel como el aceite—. No quiero que nadie me toque.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Quédate sentado ahí. —Emmet se relajó y luego alcanzó un taburete y se sentó. Como Tonto estaba temblando de miedo, Emmet lo levantó bruscamente y lo colocó en el regazo de Seth—. Tenemos un problema —comenzó a decir Emmet, rogando para que le acudiera la inspiración—. No puedo vigilarte las veinticuatro horas del día. Y si pudiera no lo haría, maldita sea. Si te vas a Florida tendré que ir a buscarte y arrastrarte de vuelta. Y eso me enfurecería realmente. Como el perro estaba allí, Seth le apretó contra sí y eso le hizo sentirse más cómodo.

—¿Por qué te importa que me vaya?

—No puedo decir que me importe. Pero a Carlisle sí. Así que te tendrás que quedar.

—¿Quedarme? —Aquélla era una opción que Seth no había considerado nunca. Seguramente no se había permitido ni pensarlo—. ¿Aquí? Cuando vendáis la casa...

—¿Quién va a vender la casa?

—Yo... —Seth se calló, pensando que estaba hablando demasiado—. La gente dice que vais a hacerlo.

—La gente está equivocada. Nadie va a vender la casa. Emmet se sorprendió al ver lo firmes que eran sus sentimientos al respecto.

—Aún no sé cómo vamos a arreglarnos. Estoy trabajando en ello. Pero hasta que lo resuelva será mejor que te metas esto en la cabeza. Te vas a quedar aquí. Lo que significaba, cayó en la cuenta Emmet, que él también. Parecía que su suerte seguía sin acompañarle. —Hijo, permaneceremos juntos un tiempo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de una de Nora Roberts.**

Emmet pensó que ésta había sido la semana más extraña de su vida. Debería haber estado en Italia preparando el motocross con el que había planeado obsequiarse. La mayor parte de la ropa y su barco estaban en Montecarlo, el coche se hallaba en Niza y la motocicleta en Roma.

Y en cambio estaba en St. Chris haciendo de niñera de un chico rebelde de diez años. Pedía a Dios que el niño estuviera en la escuela..., donde debía estar. Habían tenido una batalla campal sobre ese asunto aquella misma mañana. Y es que discutían por casi todo. Por las tareas de la casa, el toque de queda, la colada, la televisión.

Emmet agitó la cabeza mientras apalancaba los peldaños podridos de la escalera trasera. Estaba seguro de que el muchacho se pondría en guardia para el combate por el mero hecho de decirle buenos días. Y puede que él no estuviera haciendo un trabajo fabuloso como tutor, pero estaba esforzándose al máximo, maldita sea. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible que lo demostraba. Y, además, estaba solo.

Jasper había prometido ir los fines de semana. Algo era. Pero también había cinco horribles días entre medias. Edward se creía en la obligación de acudir y permanecer unas horas cada tarde después de la pesca diaria. Pero eso era sólo por las tardes. Emmet habría vendido su alma al diablo por una semana en Martinica. Arena caliente y mujeres más calientes aún. Cerveza fría y sin preocupaciones. En lugar de eso lavaba la ropa, aprendía los misterios de la cocina con microondas e intentaba no perder de vista a un muchacho que parecía completamente decidido a hacerle la vida imposible.

—Tú eras igual.

—¡Y una mierda! No habría llegado a los doce si hubiera sido tan idiota.

—La mayor parte del primer año Esme y yo solíamos irnos a la cama por la noche preguntándonos si estarías aquí al día siguiente.

—Pero por lo menos erais dos. Y...

La mano de Emmet aflojó el martillo. Sus dedos lo fueron soltando hasta que cayó haciendo un ruido sordo sobre el suelo. Allí estaba sentado Carlisle Cullen, sobre la vieja mecedora chirriante que había en el porche trasero. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa, y su pelo era una melena blanca desgreñada, larga y suelta. Llevaba puestos sus pantalones grises de pesca favoritos y una camiseta descolorida de color gris con un cangrejo rojo en el pecho. Estaba descalzo.

—¿Papá? —Emmet giró la cabeza de forma forzada, y luego su corazón saltó de alegría. Se puso rápidamente en pie.

—¿No creerías que os iba a dejar que manejarais esto solos, verdad?

—Pero... —Emmet cerró los ojos. Estaba alucinando, pensó. Eran el estrés y el cansancio, la pena que le embargaba.

—Siempre he tratado de enseñaros que la vida está llena de sorpresas y milagros. Quise que abrierais la mente no sólo a lo posible, Emmet, sino también a lo imposible.

—¿Fantasmas? ¡Dios mío!

—¿Por qué no? —La idea pareció divertir a Carlisle inmensamente, ya que soltó una de sus carcajadas profundas y estrepitosas—. Consulta los libros, hijo. Están llenos de ellos.

—No puede ser —murmuró Emmet para sí mismo.

—Estoy aquí sentado, así que parece que sí lo es. He dejado demasiadas cosas sin terminar. Ahora dependen de ti y de tus hermanos, pero ¿quién dice que no puedo ayudaros ahora y en el futuro?

—Realmente voy a necesitar ayuda. Empezando por la de un psiquiatra. —Antes de que sus piernas le vencieran, Emmet pisó con cuidado los peldaños rotos y se sentó en el borde del porche.

—No estás loco, Emmet, sólo un poco confuso. Emmet dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió la cabeza para observar al hombre que se balanceaba perezosamente en la vieja silla de madera. El imponente Cullen, pensó mientras liberaba el aire de los pulmones.

—Si estás realmente aquí, háblame del chico. ¿Es tuyo?

—Es vuestro ahora. Tuyo y de Edward y de Jasper.

—Eso no basta.

—Por supuesto que sí. Cuento con todos vosotros. Edward se toma las cosas según vienen y saca lo mejor de ellas. Jasper se lía la cabeza con datos y luego los reúne. Tú fuerzas las cosas hasta que salen a tu manera. El chico os necesita a los tres. Seth es lo que importa. Todos vosotros sois los que importáis de verdad.

—No sé qué hacer con él —dijo Emmet con impaciencia— .No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo.

—Comprende lo primero y después comprenderás lo segundo.

—Maldita sea, cuéntame qué ocurrió. Cuéntame lo que está pasando.

—Eso no es por lo que estoy aquí. Tampoco puedo contarte si ya he visto a Elvis. —Carlisle sonrió maliciosamente cuando Emmet soltó una risotada de impotencia—. Creo en ti, Emmet. No abandones a Seth. No te abandones a ti mismo.

—No sé cómo hacer esto.

—Fija los peldaños —respondió Carlisle con un guiño—. Es un comienzo.

—Al infierno los peldaños —comenzó a decir Emmet, pero ahora estaba solo de nuevo con el sonido de los pájaros y el manso chapoteo del agua—. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró frotándose la cara de forma insegura—. Estoy perdiendo la maldita cabeza. Y, levantándose, se dispuso a arreglar los peldaños.

Rose Spinelli tenía la radio a todo volumen. Aretha Franklin, con aquel tesoro de voz, exigía un poco de respeto. Rose lloraba junto con ella, estremeciéndose de placer con su imponente coche nuevo. Se había dejado hasta la última gota de sangre en él, haciendo presupuestos y juegos malabares para poder desembolsar mensualmente el primer pago y los siguientes. Y ciertamente, valía la pena cada tarro de yogur consumido en vez de una comida en toda regla.

A pesar del fresco aire primaveral, Rose habría preferido llevar la capota bajada mientras conducía rápidamente por las carreteras rurales. Pero llegar con el pelo revuelto no habría dado una buena imagen. Por encima de todo era esencial aparecer y comportarse de manera profesional.

Para esta visita había elegido un traje azul marino sencillo junto con una camisa blanca. Lo que llevaba debajo no le importaba a nadie más que a ella. Su adoración por la seda dejaba maltrecho su ya de por sí reducido presupuesto, pero, después de todo, la vida era para vivirla.

Se había recogido su larga y ondulada melena castaña en un moño. Pensaba que le hacía parecer más madura y elegante. A menudo, cuando llevaba el pelo suelto la rechazaban porque la tomaban por una tía sexy sin más en lugar de por una trabajadora social seria. Su piel tenía un tono dorado claro gracias a la herencia italiana. Los ojos eran grandes y oscuros y con forma almendrada. Tenía la boca grande y el labio inferior bien perfilado. Los huesos de la cara eran fuertes y prominentes, y la nariz larga y recta. Llevaba poco maquillaje durante las horas de trabajo para no llamar la atención. Tenía veintiocho años, se dedicaba por completo a su trabajo y estaba satisfecha con su vida sencilla, y encantada de haberse podido establecer en la bonita localidad de Princess Anne.

Se había hartado de la gran ciudad. Mientras conducía entre los grandes y llanos campos, con las cosechas dispuestas en hileras y el aroma del agua que la brisa introducía por la ventanilla, soñó con que un día se trasladaría a un lugar como ese; caminos rurales y tractores, vista de la bahía y de los barcos. Necesitaría ahorrar, hacer planes, pero un día esperaba poder comprar una casita en el campo. Los desplazamientos no serían tan duros; además, conducir era uno de sus mayores placeres.

El reproductor de CD cambió de la reina del soul a Beethoven. Rose comenzó a tararear el Himno a la Alegría. Estaba contenta de que le hubieran asignado el caso Cullen. Era muy interesante. Le habría gustado conocer a Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Tenían que haber sido gente muy especial para haber adoptado a tres chicos pequeños y problemáticos, y hacer que aquello funcionara. Pero ellos ya no estaban y ahora Seth DeLauter era el problema. Por supuesto los trámites de adopción no podrían prosperar demasiado.

Tres hombres solteros: uno que vivía en Baltimore, el otro en St. Chris y el tercero allá donde eligiera en cada momento. Bueno, no parecía ser el mejor ambiente para el chico, pensó Rose. En cualquier caso, dudaba de que ellos quisieran la tutoría. Así que Seth DeLauter sería absorbido por el sistema. Rose pretendía hacer lo mejor para él.

Cuando vislumbró la casa a través de las incipientes hojas de los árboles, paró el coche. Deliberadamente, bajó la radio hasta un volumen razonable, y luego se miró la cara y el pelo en el espejo retrovisor. Metiendo primera, recorrió despacio los últimos metros y luego giró lentamente hasta alcanzar el camino hacia la casa.

Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de una casa bonita en un emplazamiento encantador. Tan tranquilo y silencioso, pensó. Necesitaba una capa de pintura, y el patio algunos cuidados, pero la ligera falta de reparaciones añadía un toque hogareño. Pensó que un chico podría ser feliz allí. Cualquiera lo sería. Era una pena que el chico tuviera que verse alejado de aquello.

Rose suspiró levemente, sabedora de que el destino tenía sus caprichos. Después cogió el maletín y salió del coche. Se estiró la chaqueta para asegurarse de que la tenía bien puesta. La llevaba ligeramente holgada para no distraer la atención con sus curvas. Se dirigió a la puerta principal mientras comprobaba que los macizos de hoja perenne que flanqueaban la escalera habían comenzando a florecer. Realmente necesitaba aprender algo más sobre flores, así que se dijo que debía hojear algunos libros de jardinería en la biblioteca.

Cuando oyó los martillazos dudó un momento, pero luego se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa andando sobre el césped con sus zapatos casi planos. El estaba arrodillado en el suelo le vio. Llevaba una camiseta negra bastante ajustada encima del pantalón vaquero. Desde una perspectiva femenina, era imposible permanecer impasible y no darle la aprobación. Sus músculos, grandes y esbeltos, se ondularon cuando martilleó un clavo en la madera con la suficiente rabia y fuerza como para enviar fuertes vibraciones al aire, según pensó Rose.

¿Jasper Cullen?, se preguntó. ¿El ejecutivo publicitario? Era bastante dudoso. ¿Emmet Cullen, el trotamundos arriesgado? Más dudoso aún. Así que debía tratarse de Edward, el marinero. Fijó una sonrisa educada en su rostro y dio un paso al frente.

—Señor Cullen.

El levantó la cabeza. Con el martillo aún en la mano, se dio la vuelta hasta que ella pudo contemplar su cara. Sí, la rabia estaba allí, una rabia letal y a punto de estallar. Y su rostro era aún más irresistible y fuerte de lo que ella esperaba. Pensó que aquélla era sangre americana auténtica, la responsable de aquellos angulosos huesos y esa piel bronceada. Su pelo era profundamente negro, descuidado y lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar su cuello. Sus ojos eran de todo menos amigables, y tenían el color de las peores tormentas. Aun así pensó que el conjunto era escandalosamente sexy. Pero desde el punto de vista profesional, Rose sabía reconocer el aspecto de un pendenciero al verlo, y pensó sobre la marcha que era un hombre con el que había que tener cuidado, cualquiera de los tres Cullen que fuera.

El se tomó su tiempo para estudiarla. Su primer pensamiento fue que unas piernas como aquellas se merecían un escaparate mejor que aquella sosa falda azul marino y aquellos zapatos negros tan feos. Su segundo pensamiento fue que cuando una mujer tenía unos ojos tan grandes, tan oscuros y tan bonitos, probablemente podía conseguir lo que quisiera sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Dejó el martillo en tierra y se puso de pie.

—Soy Cullen.

—Yo soy Rose Spinelli. —Mantuvo la sonrisa a medida que avanzaba, con la mano extendida—. ¿Cuál de los Cullen es usted?

—Emmet. —Pensó encontrar una mano blanda de acuerdo con los ojos y el suave ronroneo de su voz, pero era firme.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Soy la trabajadora social del caso de Seth DeLauter.

El interés de Emmet se evaporó y su espalda se puso rígida.

—Seth está en el colegio. —Eso espero. Me gustaría hablar con usted de la situación, señor Cullen.

—Mi hermano Jasper se ocupa de los detalles legales.

Rose enarcó una ceja dispuesta a mantener la educada sonrisa.

—¿Está él aquí?

—No.

—Bien, pues, si pudiera dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo. Supongo que usted vive aquí, al menos de forma temporal.

—¿Y qué?

Ella se limitó a suspirar. Mucha gente consideraba a los trabajadores sociales como enemigos. Ella misma lo había hecho una vez.

—Se trata de Seth, señor Cullen. Podemos hablar de ello ahora o simplemente puedo llevar adelante la tramitación de su salida de esta casa y su ingreso en un hogar de acogida autorizado.

—Sería un error que lo intentara, señorita Spinelli. Seth no va a ir a ningún sitio.

Su espalda se enderezó debido al modo en que él pronunció su nombre.

—Seth DeLauter es un menor. La adopción privada que estaba tramitando su padre no se completó y existe alguna duda acerca de su validez. Llegados a ese punto, señor Cullen, no tienen ustedes relación legal alguna con él.

—No querrá usted que le diga lo que puede hacer con su relación legal, ¿verdad, señorita Spinelli? —Con cierta satisfacción, Emmet observó el brillo de aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros—. Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Seth es mi hermano. —Solamente decirlo le hizo estremecerse y, alzando los hombros, se dio la vuelta y añadió—: Necesito una cerveza.

Ella se quedó quieta un momento mientras la puerta de tela metálica se cerraba. En lo que se refería al trabajo, no podía permitirse perder los nervios. Cogió aire y lo expulsó tres veces antes de ascender por los peldaños a medio reparar y entrar en la casa.

—Señor Cullen...

—¿Sigue aquí? —respondió desenroscando el tapón de una Harp—. ¿Quiere una cerveza? —No. Señor Cullen...

—No me gustan los trabajadores sociales.

—No me diga. —La joven se permitió hacer un aleteo con sus pestañas cuando le miró—. Nunca lo habría adivinado. Emmet apretó los labios antes de llevarse la botella hacia ellos. —No es nada personal.

—Supongo que no. No me gustan los hombres groseros y arrogantes. Tampoco es algo personal. Bien, ¿está usted dispuesto a que hablemos sobre el bienestar de Seth, o simplemente vuelvo con los documentos adecuados y la policía?

Es capaz de hacerlo, pensó Emmet después de estudiarla de nuevo. Puede que ella tuviera un rostro muy adecuado para retratar pero no era una persona fácil de convencer.

—Inténtelo y el chico se largará. Le cogerían más tarde o más temprano y acabaría en el tribunal de menores... y luego en una celda. Su sistema no le va a ayudar señorita Spinelli.

—¿Y usted puede?

—Tal vez —respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras bebía—. Mi padre lo habría hecho. —Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, vio en ella emociones que afloraban a sus ojos mientras la miraba—. ¿Cree usted en lo sagrado de una promesa en un lecho de muerte?

—Sí —dijo Rose antes de haberse parado a pensar.

—El día en que mi padre murió le prometí, le prometimos, que nos quedaríamos con Seth. Nada ni nadie va a hacer que falte a mi palabra; ni usted ni su sistema ni una docena de policías. La situación no era la que ella había esperado encontrar. Tendría que volver a planteársela.

—Me gustaría sentarme —dijo la joven al cabo de un momento.

—Hágalo. Separó una silla de la mesa. Advirtió que había platos en el fregadero y el ligero aroma de algo que se había quemado en la cena del día anterior. Pero para ella eso solamente significaba que alguien trataba de dar de comer a un chiquillo.

—¿Va a tratar de solicitar la custodia legal?

—Nosotros...

—Usted, señor Cullen —le interrumpió ella—. Le estoy preguntando a usted si ésa es su intención. —Esperó, observando las dudas y la resistencia que se dibujaban en su cara.

—Supongo que así es, sí. —Que Dios nos ayude, pensó—. Si eso es de lo que se trata.

—¿Tiene usted intención de vivir en esta casa con Seth de forma permanente?

—¿Permanente? —Quizás fuera la única palabra aterradora en su vida—. Ahora soy yo el que tiene que sentarse. —Así lo hizo y luego presionó el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice para aliviar parte de la tensión—. ¿Qué tal si utilizamos la expresión «durante un futuro previsible» en lugar de «permanente»?

Rose juntó las manos en el borde de la mesa. No dudaba de su sinceridad y habría aplaudido sus intenciones. Pero...

—No tiene usted idea de lo que piensa asumir.

—Se equivoca. Lo sé y estoy absolutamente aterrorizado.

La joven asintió, considerando la respuesta como un punto a su favor.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que sería usted mejor tutor para un niño de diez años, un chico al que ha conocido hace menos de dos semanas, que un hogar de acogida autorizado y controlado?

—Porque le entiendo. He sido como él. Y porque éste es el lugar al que pertenece.

—Déjeme explicarle algunos de los grandes obstáculos a los que se enfrenta. Usted es un hombre soltero sin un hogar permanente y sin unos ingresos estables.

—Tengo una casa aquí. Tengo dinero.

—¿A nombre de quién está la casa, señor Cullen? — Rose se limitó a asentir cuando las cejas de él se elevaron—. Imagino que no lo sabe.

—Jasper lo sabrá. —Bien por Jasper. Y estoy segura de que tendrá usted algún dinero, señor Cullen, pero estoy hablando de empleo estable. Ir por el mundo pilotando diversos medios de transporte no es un empleo estable.

—Pagan bastante bien.

—¿Ha considerado el riesgo que supone para usted y para el chiquillo el estilo de vida que ha elegido a la hora de proponerse asumir una responsabilidad como ésta? Créame, el tribunal lo hará. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le ocurriera cuando trate de batir algún récord de tierra y velocidad?

—Sé lo que hago. Además, somos tres. —Sólo uno de ustedes vive en la casa donde vive Seth.

—¿Y?

—Y el que lo hace no es un respetable profesor de universidad con la experiencia de educar a tres hijos.

—Eso no significa que yo no pueda controlar el tema.

—No, señor Cullen —respondió Rose con paciencia— pero es un gran obstáculo para la custodia legal.

—¿Qué pasaría si todos lo hiciéramos?

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Qué pasaría si todos viviéramos aquí? ¿Qué pasaría si mis hermanos se trasladaran? —¡Vaya mierda!, pensó Emmet, pero siguió adelante—. ¿Qué pasaría si yo tuviera... —dijo mientras daba un gran trago de cerveza porque la palabra se le atascaba en la garganta— un trabajo?

Ella se le quedó mirando.

—¿Está usted dispuesto a cambiar su vida de forma tan drástica?

—Carlisle y Esme Cullen cambiaron mi vida.

El rostro de Rose se suavizó, haciendo que Emmet se sorprendiera a medida que veía cómo la boca se curvaba en una sonrisa y sus ojos se volvían más profundos y oscuros. Cuando la mano de ella se acercó ligeramente a la suya, él se la quedó mirando, sorprendido por lo que debía ser simplemente lujuria.

—Cuando venía conduciendo hacia aquí deseaba haber podido conocerles. Pensaba que debieron de ser unas personas muy especiales. Ahora estoy segura de ello. — Luego se echó hacia atrás y dijo —Necesitaré hablar con Seth y con sus hermanos. ¿A qué hora llega Seth de la escuela?

—¿A qué hora? —Emmet echó un vistazo al reloj de la cocina sin tener ni idea—. Hacia las... depende.

—Tendrá usted que hacerlo mejor si esto va más allá de un mero estudio formal del hogar. Iré a la escuela a verle. Y a su hermano Edward —añadió levantándose— ¿le encontraré en casa?

—No a esta hora. Traerá la pesca antes de las cinco. Rose miró su reloj, calculando el tiempo.

—Muy bien. También me pondré en contacto con su otro hermano en Baltimore. —Extrajo un cuaderno de notas de cuero del maletín y añadió—: Necesito que me dé los nombres y direcciones de algunos vecinos; personas que le conozcan a usted y a Seth y que puedan hablarme de su carácter. Del lado bueno de su carácter, quiero decir.

—Seguramente podré proporcionarle algunos.

—Es un buen comienzo. Haré algunas averiguaciones por aquí, señor Cullen. Si lo mejor para Seth es que se quede en su casa, bajo su cuidado, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarle. —Rose ladeó la cabeza y añadió—: Si llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor para Seth es sacarle de su casa, y de su cuidado, lucharé con uñas y dientes para que eso ocurra. Emmet se levantó también.

—Entonces creo que nos entenderemos.

—Lo dudo mucho. Pero por algo se empieza.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto desde que ella salió de la casa cuando Emmet ya estaba al teléfono. Para cuando le pasaron a una secretaria, y luego a una ayudante, y luego a Jasper, su humor se había disparado.

—Ha venido una maldita trabajadora social.

—Te dije que estuvieras preparado.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Sí lo hice. Tú no escuchas. Tengo un amigo, un abogado que trabaja en el departamento de custodias. La madre de Seth se ha largado; por lo que se sabe, ya no está en Baltimore.

—Me importa una mierda dónde esté la madre. La trabajadora social se ha puesto a armar bulla sobre la cuestión de llevarse a Seth.

—El abogado está presentando la custodia temporal. Eso lleva tiempo, Emmet.

—Puede que no tengamos tiempo. –Cerró los ojos e intentó que se le pasara la rabia—. O puede que haya conseguido ganar un poco. ¿De quién es la casa ahora?

—De todos. Papá la dejó, bueno, nos dejó todo a los tres.

—Vale, estupendo. Porque te trasladas. Vas a tener que empaquetar algunos de tus trajes de diseño, tío, y mover el culo hacia aquí. Vamos a volver a vivir juntos de nuevo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Y yo tengo que buscar un maldito trabajo. Te espero hacia las siete de la tarde. Trae la cena. Estoy hasta las narices de cocinar. Le produjo cierta satisfacción colgar mientras Jasper lanzaba una maldición.

Rose encontró a Seth huraño, impertinente y malhumorado. El director le había dado permiso para sacarle de clase y utilizar una esquina de la vacía cafetería como oficina improvisada.

—Sería más fácil si me dijeras lo que piensas y sientes, y lo que quieres.

—¿Por qué maldita razón?

—Me pagan por ello.

Seth se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo dibujos en la mesa con el dedo.

—Creo que deberías ocuparte de lo tuyo, estoy aburrido y quiero que te vayas —declaró.

—Bien, basta de hablar de mí —respondió Rose con el placer de ver a Seth luchando por reprimir una sonrisa— Hablemos de ti. ¿Estás contento de vivir con el señor Cullen?

—Es una casa guay.

—Sí, me ha gustado. ¿Qué tal el señor Cullen?

—Se cree un sabelotodo porque ha estado en todo el mundo. Pero no tiene ni idea de cocinar.

Rose posó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y plegó las manos sobre el cuaderno. Pensó que estaba demasiado delgado.

—¿Pasas hambre?

—Siempre termina yendo a buscar pizza o hamburguesas. Patético. ¿Tan difícil es utilizar el microondas?

—Quizás deberías cocinar tú.

—Me gustaría que me lo pidiera. La otra noche reventó las patatas. No se acordó de hacerles agujeros, ¿sabes?, y ¡bam! —Seth se olvidó de su sonrisa burlona y soltó una fuerte carcajada—. ¡Vaya desastre! Menudos tacos soltaba.

—Así que no domina la cocina. —Rose pensó que al menos lo estaba intentando.

—¡A mí me lo vas a contar! Está mejor fuera de ella, cuando se dedica a arreglar cosas con el martillo o juguetea con ese cochazo. ¿Has visto ese Corvette? Emmet dijo que era de su madre y que a ella siempre le gustó. Va como una bala. Carlisle lo guardaba en el garaje. Yo creo que no quería sacarlo.

—¿Le echas de menos? ¿A Carlisle? Se volvió a encoger de hombros y bajó la vista.

—Era guay. Pero era viejo y cuando te haces viejo te mueres. Así es la cosa.

—¿Qué tal con Edward y Jasper?

—Son majetes. Me gusta salir en los barcos. Si no tuviera escuela podría trabajar con Edward. Dice que pongo mucho de mi parte.

—¿Quieres quedarte con ellos, Seth?

—No tengo adónde ir, ¿no?

—Siempre hay una oportunidad y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a encontrar la mejor para ti. Si sabes dónde está tu madre...

—No lo sé —respondió Seth subiendo el tono de voz y elevando la cabeza. Sus ojos se oscurecieron resaltando sobre su pálida cara—. Y no quiero saberlo. Si intentas mandarme allí otra vez no me volverás a encontrar.

—¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó Rose esperando que estallara, pero sonrió al comprobar que Seth se limitaba a mirarla—. Bien, dejaremos eso de lado por ahora. Hay parejas y familias que desean y pueden acoger a chicos en sus casas, cuidar de ellos y proporcionarles una buena vida.

—Ellos no me quieren, ¿verdad? —Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Maldita sea, no lo permitiría. En vez de ello, sus ojos se acaloraron y permanecieron candentes y secos—. El dijo que me podía quedar, pero era una mentira. Otra jodida mentira.

—No. —Rose agarró la mano de Seth antes de que pudiera apartarla—. No, ellos te quieren. De hecho, el señor Cullen, Emmet, se enfadó mucho conmigo por sugerir que deberías ir a otra casa. Sólo trato de averiguar lo que quieres tú. Y creo que me lo acabas de decir. Si vivir con los Cullen es lo que quieres, y es lo mejor para ti, quiero ayudarte a conseguirlo.

—Carlisle dijo que me podía quedar. Dijo que nunca tendría que volver. Lo prometió.

—Si puedo, intentaré ayudarle a que cumpla su promesa.

**Espero que os esté gustando. Comentad porfii!**


	5. Chapter 4

Como parecía que no había nada frío para beber en la casa más que cerveza, refrescos y leche de aspecto dudoso, Edward puso el cazo a hervir. Prepararía té, lo enfriaría y disfrutaría de un vaso grande en el porche mientras caía la tarde.

Había llegado a las dos de la tarde dispuesto a relajarse. Pero no iba a ser fácil de conseguir, pensó mientras buscaba bolsitas de té y oía de pasada a Emmet y Seth mientras mantenían otra estúpida discusión en el salón.

Debían disfrutar lanzándose impertinencias el uno al otro, porque de otro modo no emplearían tanto tiempo en ello.

En cuanto a él, deseaba pasar un rato tranquilo, disfrutar de una comida decente y luego de uno de los dos habanos que se permitía al día. Por el modo en que se iban desarrollando las cosas pensó que el rato tranquilo no iba a formar parte del orden del día.

Mientras sumergía las bolsas de té en el agua hirviendo, escuchó el sonido de fuertes pisadas en las escaleras, seguido del ruido sordo de una puerta al cerrarse.

—El chico me va a volver majara —se quejó Emmet mientras entraba con paso airado en la cocina—. Sólo con decirle «mu» se cuadra para empezar a pelear.

—Mmmmm.

—Discutidor, descarado, levantisco. —Sintiéndose enormemente molesto, Emmet cogió una cerveza de la nevera.

—Debe de ser como mirarse en un espejo.

—De eso nada.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando. Tú eres un alma pacífica. —Moviéndose relajadamente, Edward se agachó para buscar una jarra vieja de cristal—. Vamos a ver, tú acababas de cumplir catorce años cuando yo aparecí. La primera cosa que hiciste fue empezar una pelea con la que tener una excusa para ensangrentarme la nariz.

Por primera vez en muchas horas, Emmet sintió que se le iluminaba la sonrisa.

—Eso fue sólo para darte la bienvenida a la familia. Además, me pusiste el ojo morado como

agradecimiento.

—Eso es, ¿no? El chico es demasiado listo como para darte un puñetazo —continuó Edward mientras comenzaba a echar generosas cucharadas de azúcar en la jarra—. Así que en vez de eso te toma el pelo. Seguro que atrae tu atención, ¿verdad?

Era irritante porque era cierto.

—Si le tienes tan calado, ¿por qué no te lo llevas contigo? —preguntó Emmet.

—Porque estoy en el mar cada mañana al amanecer. Un chico como ése necesita supervisión. —Aquélla era su historia, pensó Edward, y se pegaría a ella aunque le torturaran en el infierno—. De nosotros tres eres el único que no trabajas.

—Voy a tener que arreglarlo —refunfuñó Emmet.

—¿Ah, sí? —Con un suave resoplido, Edward terminó de preparar el té—. ¡Cuándo llegará el día!

—El día está al caer. La trabajadora social estuvo hoy aquí.

Edward gruñó, pensando en lo que eso suponía.

—¿Qué quería?

—Estudiarnos. También quiere hablar contigo. Y con Jasper. Ya ha hablado con Seth y eso era lo que yo estaba tratando de preguntarle diplomáticamente cuando comenzó a echar espumarajos de ira.

Emmet frunció el ceño en ese momento, pensando más en Rose Spinelli, en sus grandes piernas y su cuidado maletín que en Seth.

—Si no aceptamos, se pondrá a trabajar para quitárnoslo.

—Seth no irá a ningún sitio.

—Eso es lo que yo dije. —Volvió a pasarse la mano porel pelo, lo que por algún motivo le recordó que había hecho intención de cortárselo... en Roma. Parecía que Seth no era el único que no iba a ir a ningún sitio—.Pero hermano, para eso vamos a tener que hacer serios ajustes aquí.

—Las cosas están bien como están. —Edward llenó un vaso con hielo y luego echó té hasta que aquél crujió.

—Qué fácil te resulta decirlo. —Emmet salió al porche ydejó que la puerta mosquitera se cerrara tras él. Se dirigió hacia la barandilla y observó al retriever de Edward, Simon, que jugaba al pilla pilla con el grueso cachorro.

Escaleras arriba, Seth había decidido vengarse subiendo el volumen de la radio hasta un nivel ensordecedor. Un estridente y atronador rock hacía retumbar las ventanas. Las mandíbulas de Emmet se crisparon. Ni por asomo se le ocurriría la maldita idea de decirle al chico que lo bajara. La respuesta sería terriblemente tópica y adulta.

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y trató de relajar los hombros, concentrándose en el recorrido que trazaba el sol al descender, que dibujaba blancos diamantes en el agua. El viento iba en aumento y la hierba de la marisma se agitaba como un campo de trigo en Kansas City. Un par de patos se elevaron graznando de camino a casa, donde el agua se combaba hacia el borde de los árboles.

Lucy, estoy en casa, es todo en lo que Emmet pudo pensar, y casi le hizo volver a sonreír. Por debajo del rugido de la música pudo oír el suave y rítmico crujido de la mecedora. La cerveza se derramó por el borde de la botella cuando se giró bruscamente.

Edward paró de mecerse y le miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. Dios mío, Emmet, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—No es nada. —Emmet se dio una palmada en la cara y luego descendió lentamente al porche para poder recostarse contra el poste—. No es nada —repitió dejando la cerveza de lado—. Estoy un poco nervioso.

—Es lo normal cuando estás en un lugar más de una semana.

—No te me subas a la chepa, Edward.

—Es sólo un comentario. —Como Emmet tenía aspecto demacrado y pálido, Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa y extrajo dos puros. Aquello no iba a alterar su costumbre de fumar después de cenar—. ¿Te apetece un puro?

Emmet suspiró.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —En vez de moverse, dejó que Edward encendiera el primer puro y se lo pasara. Volvió a echarse hacia atrás, soltando perezosos aros de humo.

Cuando la música se interrumpió bruscamente, sintió que había logrado una pequeña victoria personal.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos no hubo más sonido que el chapoteo del agua, el canto de los pájaros y el susurro de la brisa. El sol siguió bajando convirtiendo el oeste en un cielo rosa suave que tiñó el agua y difuminó el horizonte. Las sombras se intensificaron.

Así era Edward, pensó Emmet: sin preguntas. Sentarse en silencio y esperar. Comprender la necesidad del silencio. Casi había olvidado las características admirables de su hermano. Y reconoció que era posible que casi hubiera olvidado cuánto quería al hermano que Carlisle y Esme le habían dado.

Pero, incluso al pensar en ello, no estaba seguro de lo que había que hacer.

—Veo que has clavado los peldaños —comentó Edward cuando creyó que Emmet se había vuelto a relajar.

—Sí. A este sitio tampoco le vendría mal una mano de pintura.

—Deberíamos ponernos a ello.

Deberían ponerse a hacer un montón de cosas, pensó Emmet. Pero el tranquilo crujido de la mecedora hacía que su mente regresara a aquella tarde.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño mientras estabas bien despierto? —Podía preguntarlo porque se trataba de Edward, y éste pensaría y lo analizaría.

Tras colocar el vaso casi vacío en el porche, cerca de la mecedora, Edward observó su puro.

—Esto... Creo que sí. A la mente le gusta vagar cuando la dejas.

Pudo haber sido eso, pensó Emmet. Su mente había vagado, puede que incluso se hubiera perdido durante un rato. Esa podría ser la razón por la que pensó que había visto a su padre mecerse en el porche. Ilusiones, pensó. Eso era todo.

—¿Recuerdas que papá solía traer aquí fuera su violín? En las noches cálidas de verano se sentaba donde tú estabas y tocaba durante horas. Tenía unas manos enormes.

—Tú aprendiste a tocarlo bastante bien.

Edward se encogió de hombros y aspiró perezosamente su cigarro.

—Algo.

—Deberías llevártelo. A él le habría gustado que lo tuvieras tú.

Edward movió sus ojos tranquilos y los fijó en los de Emmet. Ninguno de ellos habló durante un momento; no hacía falta.

—Creo que lo haré, pero todavía no. No estoy preparado.

—Ya. —respondió Emmet mientras aspiraba de nuevo el cigarro.

—¿Sigues teniendo la guitarra que te regalaron en Navidad?

—La dejé aquí. No quería que anduviera dando tumbosconmigo.

Emmet se miró los dedos doblándolos corno si se dispusiera a colocarlos en las cuerdas.

—Creo que no la he tocado desde hace más de un año.

—Quizás deberíamos hacer que Seth tocara algún instrumento. Mamá solía decir que tararear una melodía suavizaba los enfados. —Volvió la cabeza cuando los perros comenzaron a ladrar y a correr por el lateral de la casa—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

—A Jasper.

Edward movió las cejas.

—Pensé que no iba a venir hasta el viernes.

—Digamos que esto es una emergencia familiar. —Emmet dio unos golpecitos a la colilla de su habano antes de levantarse—. Espero que haya traído comida decente en vez de esa porquería elegante de vainas de guisantes que le gusta comer.

Jasper entró a zancadas en la cocina balanceando una bolsa grande de la que sobresalía una caja de pollo gigante, y emanando oleadas de ira.

Soltó la comida encima de la mesa, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se dirigió airadamente a sus hermanos.

—Ya estoy aquí —soltó mientras ellos entraban por la puerta trasera—. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Tenemos hambre —dijo Emmet con suavidad mientras quitaba la tapa de la caja y arrancaba un muslo—. Jasper, te has manchado los pantalones de «soy un ejecutivo».

—Maldita sea. —Furioso, Jasper se cepilló con impaciencia las huellas de patas de sus pantalones—. ¿Cuándo vas a enseñar a ese perro idiota a no saltar sobre la gente?

—Te vas paseando con pollo frito y el perro trata de conseguir un trozo. Es bastante inteligente por su parte, si te interesa mi opinión.

Sin ofenderse, Edward se dirigió a un armario a buscar platos.

—¿Hay patatas fritas? —Emmet metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una—. Está fría. Será mejor que alguien las caliente. Si lo hago yo estallarán o se desintegrarán.

—Yo lo haré. Coge algo para servir esa ensalada de col. Jasper dio un suspiro y luego otro más.

El viaje desdeBaltimore era largo y el tráfico había sido horrible.

—Cuando dejéis de jugar a las casitas como dos mujeres puede que me contéis por qué tuve que romper una cita con una contable muy maciza; nuestra tercera cita, por cierto, que consistía en una cena en su casa con la más que segura probabilidad de que echáramos un polvo después, y en lugar de eso he tenido que pasar un par de horas metido en un tráfico horrible para entregar una maldita caja de pollo a un par de bobos.

—Para empezar, estoy cansado de cocinar. —Emmet se echó un montón de ensalada de col en el plato y cogió una galleta—. Y estoy más cansado aún de tirar lo quehe cocinado porque incluso el cachorro, que suele beber del retrete, no se lo come. Pero eso es sólo el principio.

Cogió otro buen trozo de pollo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y llamó a gritos a Seth.

—El chico debería estar aquí. Todos estamos metidos en esto.

—Bien. Estupendo. —Jasper se dejó caer en una silla y estiró su corbata.

—No hace falta enfadarse porque tu contable no va a hacer cuentas contigo esta noche, amigo —le dijo Edward ofreciéndole una amistosa sonrisa y un plato.

—El periodo fiscal está al caer —comentó con una sonrisa Jasper mientras escarbaba en la ensalada—. Tendré suerte si consigo una mirada cálida antes del quince de abril. Y lo tenía al alcance de la mano.

—No parece que ninguno de nosotros vaya a tener mucho movimiento en un futuro próximo. —Emmet sacudió la cabeza al oír los pies de Seth aporreando la escalera al bajar—. Esos pasitos ligeros van a arruinarnos la vida sexual.

Emmet ocultó su deseo de tomar otra cerveza y se decidió por el té helado cuando Seth entró en la cocina. El chico inspeccionó la habitación e hizo un gesto con la nariz ante el aroma a pollo especiado, pero no se abalanzó sobre la bandeja como le hubiera gustado.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo mientras su estómago rugía.

—Reunión familiar —anunció Emmet—. Con comida. Siéntate.

Seth cogió una silla mientras Edward colocaba las patatas recién calentadas sobre la mesa.

—Siéntate —repitió Emmet al ver que Seth permanecía donde estaba—. Si no tienes hambre puedes limitarte a escuchar.

—Podría comer —contestó Seth mientras paseaba alrededor de la mesa y se deslizaba en una silla—. Tiene que ser mejor que las cosas crudas que has intentado hacer pasar por comida.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Edward con su deje cansino antes de que Emmet pudiera gruñir— creo que yo estaría agradecido a alguien que hubiera tratado de cocinar comida caliente para mí de vez en cuando. Incluso aunque estuviera cruda. —Con la vista puesta en Seth, Edward se inclinó sobre la bandeja, contemplando sus opciones—. Especialmente si ese alguien estuviera haciéndolo lo mejor que pudiera.

Como se trataba de Edward, Seth se ruborizó, se removió y se encogió de hombros mientras arrancaba una gruesa pechuga.

—Nadie le pidió que cocinara —arguyó.

—Con más motivo. Las cosas irían mejor si hicierais turnos.

—Él no cree que yo pueda hacer nada. —Seth miró a Emmet de forma sarcástica—. Así que no lo hago.

—Sabéis, me tienta volver a tirar a este pececillo al estanque —dijo Emmet echando sal a sus patatas y luchando por contener la rabia—. Podría estar en Aruba mañana a estas horas.

—Pues vete —exclamó Seth con los ojos brillando de furia y desafío—. Vete a donde demonios quieras siempre que te pierda de vista. No te necesito.

—Mocoso descarado. Ya he tenido bastante. —Emmet tenía un brazo largo y lo utilizó para lanzar su mano por encima de la mesa y tirar a Seth de la silla. Incluso Jasper abrió la boca para protestar y Edward sacudió la cabeza. —¿Crees que me he divertido pasando las dos últimas semanas cuidando de un monstruo mocoso con una actitud de mierda? He puesto la vida en ocuparme de ti.

—Buen intento —comentó Seth, que se había quedado blanco como el papel y estaba preparado para el estallido que estaba seguro que se produciría. Pero no dio marcha atrás—. Todo lo que haces es ir por ahí recogiendo trofeos y tirándote a mujeres. Vuelve al lugar de donde viniste y sigue haciéndolo. Me importa una mierda.

Emmet notó cómo los bordes de sus propios ojos se enrojecían. La ira y la frustración fluían por su sangre como una serpiente preparada para la lucha. Vio las manos de su padre en el extremo de sus brazos. No las de Carlisle, sino las del hombre que había usado esas manos sobre él con tanta violencia gratuita durante su infancia. Antes de hacer algo que no podría olvidar, volvió a colocar a Seth en su silla. Su voz se había calmado y en la habitación vibraba el control.

—Si crees que estoy aquí por ti estás equivocado. Estoy aquí por Carlisle. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde te arrojaría el sistema si uno de nosotros decide que no mereces que nos preocupemos por ti?

Hogares de acogida, pensó Seth. Extraños. O peor, ella. Como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, enroscó los pies alrededor de las patas de su silla.

—No os importa lo que harían conmigo —comentó.

—Esa es otra cosa sobre la que estás equivocado — respondió Emmet sosegadamente—. Si no quieres ser agradecido, de acuerdo. Pero vas a empezar por mostrar algún respeto, y vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora. No soy sólo yo el que va a estar detrás de tu culo, amigo. Vamos a ser los tres.

Emmet se volvió a sentar y esperó a recobrar su compostura.

—La trabajadora social que estuvo aquí hoy, Spinelli, Rose Spinelli, está algo preocupada por el entorno.

—¿Qué hay de malo con el entorno? —preguntó Edward. Pensó que el desagradable altercado había despejado el ambiente. Ahora podrían hablar en detalle—. Es una casa buena y sólida en una buena zona. Y la escuela está bien, hay poca criminalidad.

—Tengo la impresión de que yo soy el entorno. Por el momento soy el único que está aquí supervisando las cosas.

—Los tres nos presentaremos como tutores —puntualizó Jasper. Apuró un vaso de té helado y lo dejó por casualidad al lado de la mano que Seth había apretado sobre la mesa. Se imaginó que la garganta del chico debía de estar completamente seca en ese momento—.He hablado con el abogado después de que llamaras. El papeleo preliminar debería examinarse a finales de semana. Habrá un periodo de prueba con estudios regulares de la casa, reuniones y evaluaciones. Pero a menos que exista una objeción seria, no parece que haya ningún problema.

—Spinelli es un problema —declaró Emmet, que se negó a que el altercado le estropeara el apetito y cogió más pollo—. Es la clásica buenecita. Largas piernas y mente seria. Sé que habló con el chico, pero él no está dispuesto a compartir su conversación, así que yo compartiré la mía. Tiene dudas acerca de mis aptitudes como tutor. Hombre soltero, sin un empleo estable y sin un hogar permanente.

—Somos tres —comentó Jasper arrugando la frente y concentrándose en su ensalada. Se intuía una cierta sensación de culpabilidad, pero no le importó.

—Ya se lo dije. La señorita Spinelli, de maravillosos ojos italianos, contestó con el triste argumento de que parecía que yo era el único de los tres que vivía actualmente aquí con el chico. Y con mucho tacto sugirió que yo era el candidato menos probable a ser un tutor. Así que lancé la idea de que los tres viviéramos aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los tres vivamos aquí? —preguntó Jasper dejando caer el tenedor—. Yo trabajo en Baltimore, comparto una casa. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a vivir aquí y trabajar allí?

—Eso va a ser un problema —asintió Emmet—. Pero el mayor problema es cómo vas a meter toda tu ropa en el armario de tu antigua habitación.

Mientras Jasper trataba de contener una respuesta, Edward comenzó a dar golpecitos con un dedo en el borde de la mesa. Pensó en su pequeña y, para él, perfecta casa. Su tranquilidad y soledad. Y vio el modo en que Seth bajaba la vista hacia el plato con una mirada oscura y desconcertada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a durar eso? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió Emmet, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo—. Seis meses, puede que un año.

—Un año —comentó Jasper, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos—. Dios mío.

—Habla con el abogado —sugirió Emmet—. Considera todas las posibilidades. Pero, o presentamos un frente común a los Servicios Sociales o se lo llevarán. Y yo tengo que buscar trabajo.

—Trabajo —La mueca de desgracia de Jasper seconvirtió en una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Tú? ¿Haciendo qué? No hay pistas de carreras en St. Chris. Y la de Chesapeake, Dios mío, seguro que ni siquiera es reglamentaria.

—Encontraré algo. Estabilidad no significa elegancia. No estoy buscando algo para lo que necesite un traje de Armani.

Está equivocado, pensó Emmet. Aquel maldito asunto le iba a estropear el apetito.

—Según creo, Spinelli va a volver mañana o pasado mañana como muy tarde. Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo y tiene que parecer como si supiéramos lo que estamos haciendo, maldita sea —concluyó.

—Yo me tomaré vacaciones anticipadas —declaró Jasper diciendo adiós a las dos semanas que había proyectado pasar en el Caribe—. Eso nos proporciona un par de semanas. Puedo trabajar con el abogado y ocuparme de la trabajadora social.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —dijo Emmet sonriendo ligeramente—. Me gustó su aspecto, por lo que debería obtener alguna ventaja de ello. Claro que todo depende de lo que le haya dicho el chico.

—Le dije que me quería quedar —murmuró Seth. Las lágrimas le afectaban al estómago. La comida seguía en el plato sin tocar—. Carlisle dijo que podría. Dijo que me podría quedar aquí. Dijo que lo arreglaría para que así fuera.

—Y nosotros somos lo que queda de él —dijo Emmet esperando a que Seth levantara la mirada—. Así que nosotros lo arreglaremos.

Más tarde, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto y cortaba el agua oscura con sus blancos destellos, Jasper permanecía de pie en el muelle. El aire era frío y el viento húmedo transportaba el lado más crudo del invierno, que luchaba por no dar paso a la primavera.

Esto le calmó el ánimo. Había una lucha en su interior que se debatía entre la conciencia y la ambición. En el corto plazo de dos semanas la vida que había planeado, que había puesto en marcha con meticulosidad, deliberación y con mucho esfuerzo se había hecho añicos.

Ahora, cuando todavía se sentía sacudido por la pena de haber perdido a su padre, se le pedía que se trasladara, que comprometiera aquellos planes que había trazado con tanto esmero.

Tenía trece años cuando Carlisle y Esme le acogieron. La mayoría de esos años los había pasado en la calle burlando al sistema. Era un ladrón consumado, un pendenciero entusiasta que consumía drogas y alcohol para aliviar su lado oscuro.

Los arrabales de Baltimore fueron su pista de carreras, y cuando una noche una bala perdida le dejó sangrando en aquellas calles, él estaba preparado para morir. Para terminar con todo. Sin embargo, la vida que había llevado hasta el extremo terminó esa noche, herido en aquella calle abarrotada de basura. Sobrevivió y, por razones que él nunca comprendió, los Cullen le querían.

Abrieron mil y una puertas fascinantes ante él. Y, sin importarles las veces que él trató de cerrarlas de manera desafiante, ellos nunca se lo permitieron.

Le procuraron opciones, esperanzas y una familia. Le ofrecieron la posibilidad de estudiar, lo que salvó su alma. Jasper utilizó lo que ellos le proporcionaron para convertirse en el hombre que ahora era. Estudió y trabajó, enterrando profundamente a aquel muchacho miserable que había sido.

Su puesto en Innovations, la puntera empresa publicitaria del área metropolitana, era sólido. Nadie dudaba de que Jasper Cullen se hallaba en la recta final hacia la cima. Y nadie que conociera al hombre que llevaba aquellos elegantes trajes a medida, que podía pedir una comida en un perfecto francés y siempre conocía el vino adecuado, podría pensar que una vez cambió su cuerpo por una bolsa de monedas de diez centavos.

Estaba orgulloso de ello, quizás demasiado orgulloso, pero lo consideraba como el legado de los Cullen. Había en él todavía mucho de aquel chico egoísta y autosuficiente que le hacía rebelarse ante la idea de tener que ceder un ápice de todo aquello. Pero también había mucho del hombre que Carlisle y Esme habían moldeado, lo que le inducía a considerar que había que hacer las cosas de otra manera.

De alguna manera tenía que hallar cómo comprometerse. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la casa. La parte de arriba estaba a oscuras. Seth debía de estar ahora en la cama, pensó Jasper. No tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por el chico. Le reconocía, le comprendía y pensaba que odiaba un poco ciertas partes de sí mismo que había visto en el joven Seth DeLauter.

¿Era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen? Sobre esa cuestión, pensó Jasper mientras mantenía apretados los dientes, sentía cierto resentimiento ante la sola idea de que fuera posible. ¿Era posible que aquel hombre al que había idolatrado durante más de la mitad de su vida se hubiera caído realmente de su pedestal, sucumbiendo a la tentación y traicionando a su mujer y a su familia?

Y si lo había hecho, ¿cómo podía haber dado la espalda a su propia sangre? ¿Y cómo ese hombre que había acogido a extraños podía haber ignorado durante más de diez años a un hijo salido de sus entrañas?

Ya tenemos suficientes problemas, se recordó Jasper a sí mismo. Lo primero era comprometerse. Quedarse con el chico. Dio la vuelta, utilizando la luz del porche trasero como guía. Emmet estaba sentado en las escaleras y Edward en la mecedora.

—Volveré a Baltimore por la mañana —anunció Jasper—. Veré lo que el abogado puede garantizar. ¿Dijiste que la trabajadora social se llamaba Spinelli?

—Sí. —respondió Emmet acariciando una taza de café solo—. Rose Spinelli.

—Pertenece al condado. Probablemente a Princess Anne. Se lo diré.

—Sólo son detalles, pensó. Se concentraría en los hechos—. Según lo veo yo vamos a tener que aparentar ser tres ciudadanos modélicos. Yo ya paso por ello. —Jasper sonrió débilmente—. Pero vosotros vais a tener que trabajaros vuestro papel.

—Le dije a Spinelli que conseguiría un trabajo— comentó Emmet a quien sólo pensarlo le enfadaba.

—Yo dejaría eso por el momento —dijo Edward, que se balanceaba tranquilamente en las sombras—. Tengo una idea. Quiero seguir pensando en ella un poco más. Me parece —prosiguió— que si Jasper y yo estamos por aquí, y los dos trabajamos, tú podrías llevar la casa.

—¡Oh, Dios! —fue todo lo que Emmet pudo exclamar.

—Sería de este modo. —Edward se detuvo, se balanceó y siguió—: Tú serías lo que ellos llaman un cuidador primario. Estás disponible cuando la escuela llama encaso de problemas, o si Seth se pone enfermo o algo así.

—Tiene sentido —asintió Jasper y, encontrándose ya mejor, le hizo una mueca a Emmet—. Tú serás la mamá.

—Que te jodan.

—Esa no es forma de hablar en una madre.

—Si creéis que me voy a pasar el día lavándoos los calcetines sucios y fregando los baños, estáis malgastando la buena educación de la que os sentís tan orgullosos.

—Será algo temporal —dijo Edward, aunque se divertía con la idea de ver a su hermano con un delantal y quitando telas de araña con un plumero—. Haremos turnos. Seth debería tener también algunas obligaciones regulares. Siempre lo hemos hecho así. Pero te tendrás que ocupar tú durante los próximos días, mientras Jasper piensa en cómo vamos a manejar los temas legales y yo veo cómo puedo hacer juegos malabares con mi tiempo.

—Tengo temas propios de los que ocuparme. —El café le estaba haciendo un agujero en las tripas, pero aun así Emmet se lo bebió—. Tengo cosas repartidas por toda Europa.

—Bien. Seth está en la escuela todo el día, ¿no? — Distraídamente, Edward alargó una mano para dar palmaditas al perro que daba una cabezada a su lado.

—Bien. Estupendo —accedió Emmet—. Tú —dijo señalando a Jasper— trae algo de compra. Se nos ha acabado casi todo. Y Edward convertirá lo que traigas en algo de comer. Cada uno se hará la cama, maldita sea. Yo no soy una criada.

—¿Qué pasa con el desayuno? —dijo secamente Jasper—. No irás a enviar a tus hombres a trabajar por la mañana sin una comida caliente, ¿verdad?

Emmet le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Te está divirtiendo todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Puede que sí —respondió Jasper. Se sentó en las escaleras al lado de Emmet apoyado en los codos—. Alguien debería hablar con Seth para que mejore su lenguaje.

—Oh, sí —contestó Emmet resoplando—. Seguro que funciona.

—Se dedica a soltar tacos delante de los vecinos, la trabajadora social, sus profesores; y eso produce una mala impresión. ¿Cómo van sus estudios?

—¿Cómo diablos lo voy a saber yo?

—Venga, mamá... —gruñó Jasper y luego se rió cuando el codo de Emmet se clavó en sus costillas. —Sigue así y terminarás con otro traje arruinado, figura.

—Deja que me cambie y hacemos un par de asaltos. O mejor aún... —Jasper arqueó las cejas y deslizó la mirada sobre Edward y luego sobre Emmet.

Aprobando la propuesta, Emmet se rascó la barbilla y depositó su taza vacía. Se precipitaron escaleras abajo al unísono con tal rapidez que a Edward no le dio tiempo a pestañear.

El lanzó primero el puño, que fue bloqueado, y luego se vio arrastrado de la silla por los sobacos y los tobillos, maldiciendo sin parar. Simon dio un salto, ladrando de contento y corriendo en círculo alrededor de aquellos hombres que arrastraban a su dueño fuera del porche a pesar de su resistencia.

Dentro de la cocina el cachorro se movía alocado ladrando. Para mantenerle cerca, Seth arrancó un muslo al pollo que él había cogido a hurtadillas y lo tiró al suelo. Mientras Tonto lo engullía, Seth observaba entre el asombro y el desconcierto las sombras que se dirigían al muelle.

Había bajado a llenar su vacía barriga. Estaba acostumbrado a moverse silenciosamente. Tenía la boca llena de pollo y escuchaba a los hombres mientras hablaban.

Actuaban como si fueran a permitirle quedarse. Aun cuando no sabían que él estaba allí escuchando, hablaban como si fuera una cosa normal. Al menos por ahora, pensó, hasta que se les olvidara que habían hecho una promesa, o dejara de importarles.

El sabía que las promesas no significaban ponerse de rodillas. Excepto las de Carlisle. Había creído a Carlisle. Pero luego se había muerto, estropeándolo todo. Sin embargo, cada noche que había pasado en esa casa, entre sábanas limpias y con el cachorro enroscado, había sido una evasión. Cuando decidieran abandonarle, estaría preparado para irse. Porque se moriría antes de volver a donde había estado antes de vivir con Carlisle Cullen.

El cachorro olisqueaba la puerta, atraído por el sonido de risas, ladridos y gritos. Seth le dio más pollo para distraerle. El quería salir también, correr por el césped y unirse a ellos en sus risas, su alegría... su familia. Pero sabía que no sería bien recibido. Ellos pararían y le mirarían como si se preguntaran de dónde diablos había salido y qué demonios iban a hacer con él. Y luego le dirían que volviera a la cama.

Quería quedarse. Sólo quería estar allí. Seth presionó su rostro contra la puerta mosquitera deseando quedarse de corazón. Cuando oyó el taco que Edward soltó entre risas, el gran chapoteo que siguió y los rugidos de satisfacción masculina que vinieron después, sonrió. Y permaneció allí, sonriendo a pesar de que una lágrima se le escapó y descendió por su mejilla sin que se diera cuenta.


End file.
